Undercover of darkness
by Jess Kyu Criss
Summary: Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, la leyenda viva más importante del mundo mágico decide unirse al poder de la oscuridad y las sombras con un sólo objetivo: salvar lo que más ama, lo único que tiene sentido, es decir, salvar a Draco Malfoy.
1. La elección del niño que vivió

**El universo Potterhead fue creado por una maravillosa mujer llamada J.K. Rowling, yo escribo esto por diversión y por no dejar que la magia muera ;) **

*****FIC AMADRINADO POR LA MARAVILLOSA YOUKNOWMYCOFFEEORDER :3*****

* * *

**UNDERCOVER OF DARKNESS**

* * *

"_**El niño no volvió a llorar, y nunca olvidó lo que había aprendido: que amar es destruir, y que ser amado es ser destruido". **__**Cassandra Clare**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1. La elección del niño que vivió.**

Los restos de la batalla, la que todos en vano se desesperaban por llamar "la última" yacía a sus pies mientras sus ojos, rendijas rojas de serpiente, lo miraban directamente sin dejar de sonreír. El señor oscuro sabía que había ganado y una mueca despectiva en su rostro sin facciones era la prueba concluyente de ello.

Harry apenas podía sostenerse en pie. Las múltiples maldiciones de las que había sido objeto en las últimas horas habían hecho mella en su cuerpo. Sabía que no tenía la misma agilidad ganada en todos los entrenamientos de quidditch, le faltaba energía y si seguía ahí, luchando en vano por no morir, era por el destello argénteo de los ojos que lo miraban diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que él sabía cuál tenía que ser su última elección y que la entendía, es más, que le exigía que hiciera lo correcto.

Pero no podía.

Ya no.

No era justo seguir haciendo todo lo que los demás le decían que hiciera. Él sabía que el camino que le había sido trazado desde pequeño, el destino al que siempre apuntó la cicatriz en forma de rayo de su frente exigía tortuosos sacrificios y a sus pies yacían también las pruebas de ellos: cuerpos de gente muerta que habían sido sus amigos, miembros de la Orden del Fénix, el propio Dumbledore quien había caído defendiendo al colegio de la invasión de los mortifagos.

Sangre, destrucción, muerte, dolor… esos eran los ingredientes de su vida, de ellos se teñían sus ojos verdes, los mismos que seguían mirando fijamente esos otros, esos ojos grises que siempre lo habían mirado de otra forma, sin ver en él al héroe de leyenda que todos esperaban que fuera sino simplemente al chico asustado, al chico que no se sentía a la altura de los compromisos que otros magos le habían dado. Los ojos de Draco siempre lo habían mirado como lo que él era realmente: solo Harry James Potter, no el niño que vivió, solo el muchacho que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Lord Voldemort le había quitad todo: sus padres, el derecho de la vida normal de un niño mago. No iba a quitarle lo único que lo había hecho feliz en los últimos años. No a él. No a Draco.

-Únete a mi Potter- dijo Voldemort con el sibilante sonido en el que se había convertido su voz- únete a mí y él vivirá, si no lo haces, despídete ahora.

_Draco, Draco… tú no, Draco. No me mires así Draco, sé que la guerra exige sacrificios pero tú eres el único que no podré hacer, tú no Draco._

-No lo escuches Harry- gritó el muchacho rubio que seguía aún al lado de Voldemort, con la varita del destino apuntando a su pecho, aún así su voz sonaba tranquila con el dejo de arrogancia que caracterizaba a todos los Malfoy- no confíes en él, no le des la satisfacción Harry, no…

Draco… su nombre seguía sonando insistentemente en su cabeza mientras lo veía a él. Draco estaba sereno, como si estuvieran mirándose el uno al otro en la habitación del Caldero Chorreante en la que se habían reunido tantas veces y no ahí, en medio de ese paramo de destrucción, siendo amenazados con ser separados y esta vez, para siempre.

-Draco…- dijo Harry en voz alta, sin darse cuenta de que había gritado. El nombre del chico al que amaba parecía seguir siendo el último encantamiento, el más poderoso, el que nunca fallaba.

-Harry…- respondió el rubio- haz lo que debes hacer Harry, yo no valgo la pena, el mundo mágico sí.

No. Claro que no. El mundo mágico, mejor dicho, ningún mundo tenía sentido para él si Draco dejaba de existir. Él sabía que era ilógico sentir eso, él sabía que antes no hubiera dudado siquiera un segundo en decirle a Voldemort que se fuera al diablo y peleara con él hasta el final. Pero el señor tenebroso acababa de descubrir su punto débil, la infalible forma de destruirlo y destruir con él la esperanza que todos tenían de ver extinguirse a la oscuridad, la esperanza a la que se aferraban todos, la única que los había mantenido luchando sin importar perder en el intento hijos, hermanos, amigos, amores.

-¡Deja que lo mate, Harry!- gritó Ron Weasley detrás de él.- ¡Deja de ser un maldito héroe, él nunca ha hecho nada por ti!

El grito de Ron, su mejor amigo, se perdió en el murmullo que apoyaba sus palabras. Harry no quiso voltear a ver al pelirrojo, en primera, porque estaba seguro de que si lo hacia todos esos ojos acabarían por mirarlo con reproche, con el mimo reproche con el que siempre lo había mirado Ronald después de enterarse de que había cambiado a su hermana por un… por un Malfoy.

Pero Ron no sabía nada, claro que no. Su amigo estaba demasiado ocupado odiando a Draco como para darse cuenta de que sin él, Harry se habría rendido más pronto de lo que todos pensaban ante la enorme empresa que les había dejado Dumbledore aquel año. Y sí, él agradecía mucho lo que Ron y Hermione habían hecho por él, pero eso no le daba derecho al chico Weasley a gritar cosas como esa como si se tratara de matar a un gusano que estorbaba en los planes de gloria y de victoria que su amigo tenia planeados ¿Que Draco nunca había hecho nada por él? No, claro que no. Draco simplemente lo había amado a pesar de la oscuridad que se cernía en su destino.

El destino… "_estamos atrapados en nuestro destino, Potter"_, le había dicho Draco años atrás. Y era de verdad triste notar ahora la veracidad de aquella afirmación. Pero había llegado el momento de ser valiente como todo buen Gryffindor se jacta de serlo ¿no es así? Era hora de enfrentarse de una vez por todas con ese destino, pero Harry lo haría a su modo. Y si el precio que tenía que pagar era el odio eterno de la comunidad mágica, que así fuera. Él había destruido ya la mayoría de horrocruxes que mantenían al señor oscuro atado a la vida, la verdad era que no podían pedirle más.

Harry dio un paso al frente y en seguida las filas de mortifagos que había al lado del señor tenebroso se cerraron frente a él. Voldemort sonrió y le dio a su guardia la orden silenciosa de dejar que el muchacho se acercara a él, después de todo, estaba seguro de que el muchacho Potter no tenía la intención de atacarlo. Lo leía en sus ojos verdes, esos asquerosos ojos verdes llenos de amor como los de la estúpida mujer que se había entrometido en su victoria diecisiete años atrás.

-Has de mi lo que quieras- dijo Harry con determinación- pero libéralo a él, déjalo ir.

Las palabras del chico resonaron en el alarmante silencio que se había hecho. Las ruinas de Howgarts parecían estar llorando también ante la declaración del chico que hasta hacia unas horas era el estandarte de defensa del mundo mágico. Y ahí estaba su héroe: mirando fijamente a Voldemort, con el cuerpo lastimado y tembloroso, defendiendo al hijo de Lucius Malfoy, dando su vida y la vida de todos por el nauseabundo hijo de un mortifago. Todos sentían la rabia bullendo en su interior pero nadie decía nada. Detrás de Harry, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se miraban los unos a los otros tratando de entender si aquello era parte del plan o si definitivamente Harry se había vuelto loco.

Solo Ginny, Hermione, Neville y Luna miraban a Harry con compasión. Ellos conocían bastante bien a su amigo como para no saber que acabaría haciendo aquello, pero lo que para los demás era una absoluta traición, para ellos no era más que el inevitable paso que seguía en la lucha que tendría que seguirse luchando quizá, para todas sus vidas. Ron rompió el silencio profiriendo un montón de palabrotas mezcladas con _¡No puedes hacernos esto, Harry Potter!_ Lo que ocasiono que Remus Lupin tuviera que sostenerlo y que le profesora McGonagall hiciera aparecer unas gruesas sogas doradas alrededor de su cuerpo. Después de los gritos de Ron nadie más se atrevió a romper el silencio, el silencio sepulcral de la derrota del bien ante el mal.

-Rinde tu varita ante mí, Potter- dijo Voldemort con un susurro emocionado- ríndete totalmente y tu puta podrá largarse de aquí.

-Harry…- dijo Draco más pálido de lo habitual- por favor no, Harry.

El muchacho miró sus ojos una vez más, sólo una más. Sin pensárselo mucho, mirando todavía el espejo color plata de esa mirada, su mano soltó la varita de acebo y pluma de fénix al piso, cuya caída resonó también en el silencio que se había formado. Nadie podía creerlo, ni siquiera los mortifagos que contuvieron los vítores que subían ya por su garganta. Había terminado, todo había terminado. Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, por fin había elegido a la oscuridad.

Voldemort sonrió con calma y bajo la varita del pecho de Draco quien no se sintió aliviado al dejar de ser amenazado por el señor oscuro. Rápidamente, sin esperar ningún segundo más, Harry corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, tocándolo para estar seguro de que Voldemort no iba a arrebatárselo, al menos no para siempre. Como un acto reflejo aprendido en casi dos años de relación oculta, Draco lo abrazó también. Él sabía que Harry había cometido la estupidez más grande de su vida salvándolo a él pero ya estaba hecho, y la verdad es que estaba seguro de que no podría volver a abrazar a Harry de ese modo en un largo tiempo, así que ese no era momento para ponerse a dudar.

Harry lo separó un poco de su cuerpo, apenas lo suficiente para ver su rostro y limpiar de su cara fina y blanca los restos de sangre y tierra que en vano intentaban hacer de ese rostro algo menos hermoso. Pero ese rostro era para Harry lo único que importaba, él estaba consciente de lo que acababa de hacer no era el capricho de un adolescente enamorado, no: era el más grande acto de amor que había hecho en toda su vida.

Harry nunca supo cómo Draco pudo sacar energías para hacerlo, pero el joven Malfoy le sonrió, le sonrió diciéndole que era un imbécil pero que no por eso dejaría de amarlo. Y eso fue suficiente para Harry, eso bastó para hacerle olvidar incluso que se había entregado al señor Oscuro. Y por eso lo besó, lo besó profunda, loca y apasionadamente, sin guardarse nada. Si aquel beso iba a ser el último, si con ese beso en la memoria tendría que sobrevivir, solo Merlín sabía cuántos años, era mejor entregarse a Draco de ese modo, sin miedo y sin limitaciones por última vez…

El estruendo de voces enojadas dejó de importar mientras la boca de Draco se movía al compas de la suya, los bufidos de indignación y los gestos de asco se desvanecieron mientras la manos de Draco acariciaban su rostro, su espalda… y Harry recordó cada pequeño momento que había pasado con el heredero de los Malfoy, recordó con nitidez la tienda de madame Malkin, la primera vez que lo había visto, la primera vez que esos ojos argénteos lo habían visto. Ahora lo sabía. Ningún encuentro en la vida es casual, nadie llega por error a nuestras vidas. Aunque su relación con Draco había sido un tanto conflictiva, aunque los dos habían tratado de esconder su inevitable atracción detrás de estúpidas bromas y comentarios hirientes acerca de sus familias, Albus Dumbledore siempre había tenido la razón: no había magia más fuerte en este mundo que el amor.

Harry dejó de besarlo y simplemente se pegó a él una vez más sintiendo el latido de su corazón bombeando justo al lado del suyo. Eran uno, de eso estaba seguro. Lo que él y Draco tenían estaba más allá de la magia oscura, más allá de la inminente separación. Harry cerró los ojos una vez más y a su mente concurrió una cálida imagen, un recuerdo brillante que terminó por calmar su agitado corazón y que sin quererlo, le dio fuerzas para enfrentarse a todo el caos que había desatado…

* * *

_Los últimos acordes de las brujas de Macbeth provenientes del gran comedor, se escuchaban aún en los jardines. Aunque la gran mayoría de parejas que habían acudido al baile de navidad del torneo de los tres magos, se habían ido hace horas a sus habitaciones o a los arbustos más oscuros en busca de un poco más de intimidad, Harry caminaba sin importarle el frio aire que azotaba su cara y su desordenado cabello color azabache. _

_Hermione había insistido en proporcionarle un encantamiento térmico pero Harry no había accedido: le gustaba el invierno, le gustaba sentir el frio en su piel, le hacía sentirse vivo. _

_Sin duda alguna el baile había sido agradable, Parvati Patil había desaparecido justo después de abrir el baile con él y Harry no podía decir que lo lamentara. Todos pensaban que estaba triste porque no había conseguido llevar a Cho Chang como pareja al baile. Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó su rostro involuntariamente: ¿qué dirían todos si se enteraban de que en realidad Harry estaba muriendo por dentro al ver que la pretenciosa buscadora de Ravenclaw bailaba al lado del guapo Cedric Diggory, la única persona a la que Harry se había planteado invitar al baile? Harry suponía y con razón, que no hubiera sido muy agradable ver a dos campeones del torneo bailando lentamente al compás del vals que habría todo el espectáculo. _

_Vaya si era ridículo que el primer gran amor de Harry Potter fuera el chico más guapo, inteligente y deseado del colegio. Él sabía que era un rotundo cliché, algo vergonzoso, casi tanto como la gente pensaba que lo inevitable de sentirse atraído por los chicos y no por las chicas, era. Y tampoco podía evitar eso, él sabía que Cedric estaba de verdad enamorado de Cho, y tenía que conformarse con verlo sonreír, con sentirlo cerca en las pruebas, con morir de miedo ante la idea de que algo pudiera sucederle en el torneo. Harry aún recordaba con dolor el pánico que sintió al no poder ver a Cedric enfrentándose al dragón. Había sido doloroso también que Cedric pensara que él había tratado de robarle su gloria, pero nada podía ser más falso: si Cedric se lo pedía, él sería capaz de entregarle la copa de los tres magos, y no sólo eso, no…_

_-Deja de suspirar como Colin Creevey cada que te ve, Potter- dijo una insidiosa voz a sus espaldas._

_Harry no pudo reprimir otro suspiro, pero esta vez de exasperación ¿Por qué de todas las personas del universo siempre terminaba encontrándose con Draco Malfoy cuando menos lo esperaba? _

_-Pensé que estabas enrollándote con Pansy en tu habitación como estabas gritándoles a todos los que quisieran oírte, Malfoy- dijo Harry sin tanto veneno como siempre lo hacía._

_Esta vez le había resultado divertido cómo parecía ser que siempre el insulto mayor que él y Draco podían dedicarse era pronunciar sus apellidos con la debida y reglamentaria cuota de rencor. _

_-Por si no lo sabes enrollarse lleva menos tiempo del que crees- dijo Draco sin borrar de su cara la sonrisa altanera- pero claro, ¿cómo vas a saberlo? Si me imagino que nunca has tenido nada de nada con una chica y lo más cerca que has estado de enrollarte con alguien es besar a Dobby ¿no es cierto?_

_-¿Qué diría papá Malfoy si se enterara de que estas metiéndote con la señorita Parkinson de ese modo?- dijo Harry sin saber muy bien por qué estaba siguiéndole la corriente a Draco._

_-Me felicitaría- dijo el otro chico sin la menor vergüenza- después de todo, sus planes para mi incluyen casarme con Pansy cuando alcance la mayoría de edad, a papá le encantará saber que voy por el buen camino._

_Harry se fijó en que la sonrisa de Draco había desaparecido al decir aquellas cosas. La verdad es que nunca le había puesto más atención que la necesaria para burlarse de él o defenderse de sus burlas. Lo cierto es que nunca antes de esa conversación habían podido estar juntos sin provocar un escándalo o uno que otro chispazo de encantamientos. Aquel encuentro se sentía más como una agradable conversación que como las habituales discusiones que se estaban haciendo legendarias y que habían llenado más de uno de los corredores del colegio. _

_-Eso no es justo- dijo Harry sin detenerse a pensar mucho más- es decir, ¿de verdad te gusta Pansy? Deberías poder tener al menos el derecho a elegir con quien pasar el resto de tu vida._

_-¡Qué romántico, Potter!- dijo el otro chico pestañeando tontamente cosa que hizo sonreír a Harry- si no fuera porque sé que tienes una varita en el bolsillo de la túnica diría que eres uno de esos muggles buenos para nada que se la viven escribiendo novelas rosas. Esas cosas no suceden en el mundo real._

_-¿Por qué no?- dijo Harry sorprendido de verdad. ¿Qué tenía de malo querer poder encontrar a alguien que de verdad pudiera hacerle sentir magia sin usar encantamientos para toda la vida?_

_-Porque eso sucede sólo cuando eres un mediocre, apestoso y pobre don nadie- dijo Draco sin poder evitar que la arrogancia de sus palabras trasluciera también un poco de amargura- no cuando eres el heredero único de una de las familias más ricas de Europa y es tu responsabilidad continuar el linaje de los Malfoy así como con su legado y su honor…_

_-¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo Harry mirándolo a los ojos- ¿de verdad crees que hay honor que salvar en tu familia?_

_-Para mí sí, Potter- dijo el chico con un gesto altanero- y no espero que lo entiendas, es decir, ¿Qué va a saber alguien como tú de las costumbres de las familias de sangre pura? _

_-Tienes razón- dijo el joven sin retirar sus ojos verdes de aquel profundo gris, casi plateado a la luz de la luna de invierno- yo no sé nada._

_-Por fin admites la verdad, Potter- dijo Draco sin poder evitar sonreír- es divertido ¿no lo crees?_

_-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Harry, bajando sus ojos al suelo cuando sintió que la mirada de Draco se había hecho más profunda que antes y que había logrado que su corazón diera un vuelco, esa clase de vuelco que sólo Cedric Diggory podía ocasionarle cuando aparecía en los pasillos de Howgarts de la nada._

_-Que no somos tan distintos después de todo- contestó Draco dejando de mirarlo también. Era cierto que había tomado bastante whiskey de fuego a escondidas, pero eso no justificaba estar teniendo esa amigable charla con Potter ¡Por los calzones bombachos de Merlin! Eso no debía de estar pasando._

_-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Harry un poco asustado de aquella comparación._

_-No te preocupes de ese modo, Potter- dijo Draco recuperando el tono burlón de su voz- no te preocupes, nadie más que tú y esa tonta de Ravenclaw babean por Diggory, ella es la única a la que debes eliminar, no a mí._

_-No estés tan seguro, Malfoy- dijo Harry, la verdad, nada sorprendido de que Draco supiera de sus sentimientos por Cedric y por eso mismo no se molestó en negarlos- ¿entonces que querías decir con eso de que no somos tan distintos?_

_-A que después de todo, los dos estamos atrapados por nuestro destino ¿no lo ves?- dijo el joven Malfoy con un profundo suspiro- ni tú, ni yo podemos elegir realmente cómo queremos vivir. Nuestras líneas en la vida está demasiado bien escritas como para negarnos a desarrollarlas del modo en el que todos esperan._

_Draco terminó su discurso y sin decir nada más se alejó de él. Harry notó que había tristeza en sus ojos al decirle aquello y cuando la esencia de madera perfumada de Draco se desvaneció en la nada y la figura del joven Malfoy se desvaneció en la negrura de la noche, Harry se preguntó si de verdad aquello había pasado, si por primera vez en su vida había tenido una plática decente con Draco Malfoy y más que eso, que fuera él precisamente el que le diera una de las lecciones más importantes de su existencia, una que en los años venideros habría de resonar en sus oídos con firme insistencia, casi como una sentencia: era cierto, él también estaba atrapado, el tampoco podía elegir con quién y cómo vivir, no mientras la amenaza del regreso de Voldemort siguiera con vida._

_El frío del invierno se metió entonces en sus huesos y comenzó a caminar también hacia el dormitorio. Esperaba que Ron y Hermione ya hubieran terminado de discutir por causa de Viktor Krum, y también esperaba, en vano, claro, que las palabras de Malfoy fueran una de sus nada agradables mentiras. Pero él sabía muy en el fondo de su ser, que en realidad, Draco le había dicho una verdad que ninguno de sus amigos, ni siquiera Dumbledore, se había atrevido a decirle jamás._

* * *

Así que esa era la primera elección real que hacía en su vida, la primera elección egoísta que había tenido el valor de hacer. La valentía a veces estúpida, era el estandarte de los Gryffindor ¿no es cierto? Pues bueno, él apostaba a que ni el mismísimo Godric pondría en duda el valor que había puesto al hacer lo que acababa de hacer. Abrió los ojos y el encantamiento silenciador que se había cernido alrededor de él y de Draco al evocar aquel recuerdo, se terminó.

-Ya es suficiente Potter- dijo la voz asqueada del señor tenebroso- ni a mí ni a tus amigos nos gusta tu espectáculo.

Harry se separó del cuerpo de Draco lentamente y sintiéndolo como el momento definitivo, besó sus labios de forma fugaz una última vez antes de soltarlo y voltear atrás, clavando sus ojos verdes en los ojos de Dobby, el elfo domestico que lo miraba aún con adoración, sin importarle de verdad el precio de la elección que había hecho.

-Cuida de él, Dobby- le dijo Harry en voz alta- no permitas que algo le suceda, confío en ti, amigo.

-Sí… señor…- dijo Dobby con voz temblorosa y una profunda reverencia que hizo que Voldemort soltara un bufido de exasperación- yo cuidaré de la persona que Harry Potter ama, señor, Harry Potter no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, Dobby cuidará del amo Malfoy con su vida, señor…

-¡BASTA YA, POTTER!- bramó Voldemort y su grito pareció traer de vuelta a la vida a todos los que hasta hacia algunos segundos contemplaban atónitos la escena de amor entre Harry Potter y nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy- acércate a mí…

Harry comenzó a caminar con calma hacia el destino que había elegido.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!- gritaba Draco, haciendo que Dobby tuviera que sostenerlo para que no corriera hacia el joven que se había entregado al señor tenebroso para salvarlo a él.

Cuando llego al frente del señor tenebroso, éste tomo su brazo y lo sostuvo así un largo rato. Todo mundo volvía a contener la respiración, algunos lloraban de impotencia y esta vez, los mortifagos sí que reían a carcajadas, a la vez que lanzaban retos y palabras ofensivas al resto del ejército visiblemente reducido que aún pensaba en defender lo indefendible.

Lord Voldemort hacia caso omiso de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Aquello había sido tan fácil, tan aburridamente fácil. Por eso quería divertirse antes de terminar de destrozar a ese chico, a ese estúpido muchacho que había cedido todo por el hijo de un mortifago, y de un mortifago caído en desgracia por encima de todo. Para eso servía el amor del que tanto hablaba Dumbledore, el amor de ese chico estaba a punto de destruirlos a todos.

El señor oscuro casi sonrió al sentir la piel de Potter en sus manos. Él sabía que la sangre de las venas del muchacho corría también ya por sus venas. Y ahora el chico le pertenecía también. Ya nadie podría detenerlo, por fin se había vuelto invencible. Sí, el idiota de Potter y sus amigos habían destruido algunos de sus horrocruxes, pero aún quedaban dos y esos estaban tan bien escondidos que sería imposible que alguien más pudiera encontrarlos. Victoria eterna, eso era todo lo que el señor tenebroso podía oler aquella madrugada.

Sin esperar ni un minuto más, el señor tenebroso pronunció un conjuro que no fue audible para los demás apuntando al brazo de Harry. Un temblor oscuro los invadió a todos cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado: el niño que vivió había sido marcado. Harry Potter, estaba destinado a ser un mortifago. Un grito agudo hirió el cielo gris que comenzaba a clarear. Harry sintió que su piel estaba en llamas y sentía la magia oscura de Voldemort corriendo por sus venas. Ahora sí le pertenecía, ya estaba hecho. La esperanza del mundo mágico se había desvanecido también.

-_Ahora mata para mí…_- siseó el señor oscuro en Parsel, seguro de que Harry lo entendería- _es la única forma en la que sabré que tu lealtad es toda mía y… por consideración a ti, no te pediré que mates a alguno de tus amigos, no… _

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par cuando los sonidos de Lord Voldemort cobraron sentido para él ¿matar? Nunca en la vida había pronunciado una maldición asesina, y había esperado tontamente que la única que tuviera que pronunciar fuera la que acabaría con aquel despreciable mago oscuro. No era que Harry no supiera que para salvar la vida de Draco tendría que arrebatar otras. Pero lo que no esperaba es que fuera tan pronto, después de todo, matar no era una diversión para él, no podía ser tan sencillo.

-¡Narcisa!- gritó el señor oscuro y Harry sintió que se desmoronaba al comprender qué significaba aquel grito- acércate…

Narcisa Malfoy salió de la multitud que esperaba del otro lado del bando del señor oscuro. Se había quedado rezagada entre ellos con la esperanza de que Potter terminara de una buena vez con todo eso. La mujer camino erguida, sin miedo, sin mirar a nadie. Ella solo podía ver a Harry, ella le estaba de verdad agradecida por lo que había hecho sin importarle que fuera estúpido o egoísta. Porque ella sabía que su hijo habría hecho lo mismo por él. Quizá había sido ella la que se había dado cuenta de todo con solo ver cómo aquellos dos muchachos se miraban el uno al otro. Y aunque había tenido que tragarse su orgullo y su asco, Narcisa había aprendido a querer a Harry Potter y estaba dispuesta a pagar con su vida lo que el muchacho acababa de hacer por su hijo, Draco era lo único que le importaba a ella.

Mientras Narcisa se acercaba a los dos, Harry podía mirar el desconcierto en los ojos de su amado. Él también sabía que su madre estaba destinada a morir y el horror hizo que cayera al suelo de rodillas, derrotado. Sí, Harry le había salvado la vida pero ¿a qué clase de vida le había condenado? ¿A la vida de un chico que tendría que vivir viendo como Lord Voldemort destruía poco a poco todo lo que amaba? Dobby rodeó con fuerza los hombros del chico y este no hizo nada por quitárselo de encima.

-Narcisa…- dijo Voldemort cuando la mujer estuvo frente a él- por años tú y tu familia me sirvieron lealmente y de verdad planeaba recompensarte pero… ¿en qué momento decidiste ser la alcahueta de tu hijo y su asqueroso amante? ¿En qué momento pensaste que siendo suegra de Potter podrías vencerme a mí? Eso fue muy estúpido de tu parte, Cissy… ¿No es así Bella, no fue un error garrafal de tu hermana?

La nariz de Bellatrix Lestrange se arrugó al contemplar a su hermana. La odiaba. De verdad la odiaba y en realidad poco le importaba lo que el señor tenebroso quisiera hacer con ella. Para Bellatrix, Narcisa había muerto desde el primer momento en el que se había atrevido a defender a Potter de la ira del señor oscuro.

-Ella no es mi hermana, mi señor- dijo Bella- esa mujer no es nada mío.

-Bella tiene razón, Tom Ryddle- dijo Narcisa sin inmutarse- no puedo ser hermana de alguien como ella.

-Vaya, vaya Cissy, admiro tu atrevimiento al nombrar a mi padre- dijo Voldemort acostumbrado a jugar con su comida antes de comérsela- me concederás que este no es momento para tener una alegre discusión acerca de nuestros nada honrosos lazos familiares ¿cierto? Pero no se preocupen, chicas, en unos minutos estarás muerta y fin, otro problema familiar resuelto.

Los mortifagos rieron de la broma del señor oscuro y Bellatrix se adelantó ante Narcisa para escupirle la cara provocando aún más risas y una mueca triunfal por parte del señor oscuro.

-Mátala, Potter- dijo Voldemort con calma- mátala ahora, demuéstrame que es cierto que estás de mi lado.

Harry miró los ojos grises de la mujer, iguales a los de Draco. No, no podía. Él no era Voldemort, él no podía levantar la varita en contra de alguien, mucho menos en contra de ella, no de Narcisa. No, no… pero los ojos de la mujer le decían que ella entendía, que ella estaba dispuesta, que no era un asesinato que se trataba sólo del último sacrificio, de la última acción necesaria para salvar a Draco, sólo eso. Pero no, Narcisa no…

-¡MÁTALA YA, POTTER!-gritó Voldemort y Harry levantó la varita.

El sol de la mañana empezó a salir, los destellos dorados le daban un aire más desolador a las ruinas de Howgarts. Todo estaba perdido, claro y Harry se sentía también como todos esos montones de piedra manchados de sangre, se sentía como todos esos cuerpos que yacían a sus pies, ajenos al dolor y al espanto que inundaba sus entrañas, muerto en vida.

-Mátame, Harry- le dijo Narcisa con una sonrisa altanera y de cualquier modo cálida- dale lo que quiere, tú sabes que los dos buscamos lo mismo con esto, hazlo…

Narcisa se quedó de pie en frente de él, sin voltear a mirar a su hijo que seguía llorando en los brazos del elfo sin atreverse a hacer algo, sin las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo. Harry sintió de nuevo la figura de la marca tenebrosa ardiendo en su brazo. Sí, esa era la única forma. Tenía que hacerlo, era ahora o nunca. Harry levantó la varita y Narcisa volvió a sonreír al contemplarlo, ya no le temía a la muerte y de hecho notaba que Voldemort estaba más nervioso que ella al contemplar a Harry. Y por eso ella supo que nada estaba perdido, no mientras aquel muchacho siguiera amando a su hijo de la forma en la que lo hacía.

-_¡Avada…- _pronunció Harry y sintió el poder de la maldición asesina fluyendo por su brazo hacia su varita, nunca antes había sentido esa clase de energía, la energía necesaria para arrebatarle la vida a alguien más- …_kedavra!_

El destello de luz verde salió de su varita, mortal y brillante hacia el pecho de Narcisa. La mujer abrió los brazos para recibir la muerte, pero una figura oscura se interpuso entre ella y el rayo mortal. La multitud soltó un grito, incluso Harry. Lord Voldemort lanzó una maldición asesina que se estrelló en un montón de piedras y Harry aprovechó el caos para tomar a Narcisa de la mano, sin fijarse muy bien en la figura oscura que yacía a los pies de la mujer. Harry corrió hacia donde estaban Draco y Dobby, e hizo que el elfo sostuviera también a la madre de Draco.

-¡Llévatelos!- le grito al elfo sin darse cuenta de que la marca tenebrosa era ya visible en su brazo- ¡Llévatelos ahora, protégelos!

Narcisa abrazó a su hijo y miró a Harry, incapaz de decirle algo. Dobby asintió a las palabras de Harry, un poco intimidado ahora por el poder sin límites que el chico emanaba a causa de la marca tenebrosa en su piel. Sin esperar ni un segundo más, el elfo chasqueó los dedos y desapareció de aquel lugar dejando a Harry solo con el recuerdo de la última mirada dolida que le había dedicado Draco. Él no le reprochaba a Harry el asesinato, pero no podía evitar sentirse triste por la muerte de su padre.

-¡Lucius!- gritó Voldemort cuando retiró de la figura encapuchada la máscara que en vano pretendía ocultarlo- vaya si era idiota… bueno, Potter- dijo cuando el muchacho se acercó a él- me has servido lealmente… espera… ¿A DÓNDE RAYOS FUE NARCISA?

-El elfo se la llevó, mi señor- dijo Bellatrix con la voz temblorosa por la rabia- fue culpa de Potter.

_-¡Crucio!-_ bramó el señor oscuro dirigiendo su rabia al muchacho que no opuso resistencia alguna. Aquel dolor era mínimo comparado con lo que había logrado. Draco y Narcisa estaban a salvo, con eso bastaba, por el momento.

El señor tenebroso detuvo el encantamiento y le dio una patada a Harry en las costillas.

-Eso te enseñará, Potter- dijo él- no intentes volver a traicionarme, el que la marca brille en tu piel…- tomó el brazo de Harry y acarició con deleite la figura de la serpiente y la calavera en la piel del muchacho- no significa que seas intocable, que te quede claro. Escuchen todos- dijo después dirigiéndose hacia los restos de la Orden del Fénix y de sus mortifagos- Harry Potter nos pertenece, los hemos vencido. No quiero derramar más sangre mágica así que, mis mortifagos y yo nos retiraremos ahora. Vuelvan a construir el colegio, entierren a sus muertos, llórenlos. Tendrán noticias nuestras muy pronto… ¿No es así, Harry?

El muchacho no contestó, no se levantó. Lord Voldemort le obligó a ponerse en pie y mostró su brazo a las personas que antes lo habían apoyado. Harry no levantó la mirada del suelo, no podía enfrentarse a la derrota del bando que había defendido por más de seis años cuando siendo aún un adolescente confiado soñaba con destruir al mago tenebroso más poderoso de la historia.

-El niño que vivió es mío- dijo Lord Voldemort haciendo temblar a todos- y ahora vivirá para cumplir mis órdenes.

Todos vieron desaparecer a Voldemort sin impedirle hacerlo. Nadie dijo nada. Ya no había lagrimas ni palabras que pudieran borrar el dolor que había en sus almas. Era cierto, el señor tenebroso les había dado la estocada final, se había llevado con él al único que podía vencerlo. Por fin, Lord Voldemort había triunfado.


	2. El lugar al que pertenecemos

**El universo Potterhead fue creado por una maravillosa mujer llamada J.K. Rowling, yo escribo esto por diversión y por no dejar que la magia muera ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 2. El lugar al que pertenecemos.**

¿Cómo era posible vivir con tanto dolor en el pecho? ¿Cómo?

El suelo polvoso que le dio la bienvenida a su cuerpo fue la única cosa que le impidió seguir sintiendo que había caído en un abismo sin final. Su padre muerto. Su madre y él prófugos y Harry…

El corazón pareció estallar en mil pedazos aunque no fuera posible ya. Harry, estúpido Harry, estúpido y amado Harry. Sus ojos no lloraron más lágrimas, ya no podía. Él sabía que Harry lo había hecho por el bien de los dos aunque parecía que había echado todo a perder. Una parte de él quería matarlo y la otra parte quería salir y buscarlo en el cuartel de Voldemort – su propia casa- y morir de una vez, morir para que también Harry fuera libre.

Su madre se había levantado ya del suelo y caminaba por la habitación oscura donde habían aterrizado, mientras el pequeño elfo, se afanaba en encender las luces y repetirles constantemente que no tenían nada de que preocuparse, que ese era el lugar donde el amo Harry quería que los llevara, que ahí estarían a salvo, que todo estaría bien, que ya pensarían en cómo rescatar al amo Harry de las garras del señor oscuro y miles de otras afirmaciones que solo el pequeño elfo podía creer con la inquebrantable fe en los magos que ellos consideraban sus amos , propia de su raza.

-Dobby…- dijo de pronto la suave voz de la señora Malfoy con una nota de terror que no le gustó nada a Draco- ¿por qué nos trajiste a la antigua mansión de los Black?

-Es el cuartel de la Orden del Fenix, mi señora- dijo el elfo un tanto nervioso- el amo Harry quería que…

Nunca llegaron a saber lo que el amo Harry quería. Draco se puso de pie cuando un ruido en el vestíbulo lo alertó de que ya no estaban solos. Ruidos de pisadas y gente entrando atropelladamente lo pusieron en guardia. Harry le había contado que su padrino le había heredado esa casa al morir, también le había contado que los miembros de la orden lo habían tomado como lugar de reunión desde que ellos estudiaban el quinto año. Así que, por lo que Draco podía deducir, aquella gente que entraba en medio de tan poco silencio era…

-¡Tú!- gruñó Ron Weasley y Draco extrañó en seguida su varita de espino y fibra de corazón de dragón que quemaba por su ausencia en la mano derecha.

Sin embargo, Ronald Weasley no era el único que lo miraba con rabia. La Orden del Fénix en pleno- o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de ella- desfilaba hasta la sala en que él y su madre se encontraban y se quedaban mirándolos a los dos en silencio, como si se tratara de una aparición de otro mundo. Remus Lupin, quien cargaba en sus brazos el retrato de un viejo mago durmiendo, estuvo a punto de tropezar con su esposa, quien, a su vez, se quedó contemplando a Narcisa Malfoy con una sonrisa que quedaba fuera de lugar en aquella escena.

-Draco…- gritó Hermione Granger cuando llegó a la sala y lo miró a él de pie, con su madre custodiando sus espaldas.

El grito de Hermione pareció sacar a todo el mundo de su estupor y sin decir nada más, Ronald Weasley levantó la varita y empezó a gritar:

-¡_Avada…_

Pero Hermione, Ginny y Luna se lanzaron al frente antes de que el chico pudiera pronunciar el encantamiento. Las tres chicas se quedaron de pie delante de Draco y su madre, y lanzaron un hechizo protector con tanta fuerza y al mismo tiempo, que el pelirrojo salió volando por los aires, estrellándose en la pared, donde los nobles ancestros de los Black, siendo despertados de aquel modo nada cortés, empezaban a proferir sendas palabrotas que en vida jamás se habrían atrevido a decir en público.

-¡Aléjense de él!- gritó Ron cuando se levantó del suelo y pudo coger la varita de nuevo- ¡Aléjense, o también…

-¿También vas a intentar matarnos, Ronald?- dijo Hermione con voz crispada, la misma voz con la que a veces decía que le había ido mal en los exámenes de Howgarts- ¿es eso lo que quieres? ¿Vas a matar a Draco?

-¡ES LO QUE HARRY DEBIÓ HACER!- gritó el pelirrojo fuera de sí y Draco se preguntaba por qué nadie más que las tres jóvenes brujas que lo custodiaban hacia algo más por detenerlo.

Y la respuesta le heló la sangre. Claro, claro, la actuación del pelirrojo era lo que todos aquellos magos mayores querían hacer sin atreverse a hacerlo. Dobby definitivamente estaba en un error. Aquel lugar no era el adecuado para él, ni para su madre. Si Harry había pensado que en la vieja mansión de Grinmauld Place sería bien recibido, se había equivocado rotundamente, tan rotundamente como cuando, hace algunas horas, se había entregado a Voldemort por causa suya.

Un ramalazo de dolor le atenazó el pecho cuando el recuerdo claro del último beso de Harry acudió a su mente. No podía, no podía vivir así, pensando a cada segundo que Harry se había condenado en vano, que todo el mundo lo odiaría, los odiaría a los dos. Su amor por Draco lo había llevado a perder la guerra y ahora, el odio de sus amigos, era apenas el castigo justo que el rubio merecía.

Si tan solo pudiera desaparecer de ahí, si tan solo pudiera… ¿pudiera qué? ¿Rogarle piedad a Voldemort y unirse también él al bando ganador? Nadie se sorprendería, él y Harry estarían juntos al menos, podrían ser mortifagos juntos ¿acaso no la marca tenebrosa también escocía en su piel? Draco había estado dispuesto a ser bueno, a merecer a Harry más allá de lo que todos decían que él era. Es más ¿qué seguía haciendo ahí, de pie, indefenso como un muggle sin varita, contemplando la rabia de Ron Weasley y el elegante odio de los demás miembros de la Orden ahí reunidos?

Un Malfoy no ruega, un Malfoy siempre tiene un plan B, una opción. Y como un Malfoy iba a enfrentar aquello. Si la Orden del Fénix no iba ayudarle, si todos se limitarían a mirarlo entre asqueados y furiosos, él pensaría en qué hacer, en cómo salvar a Harry, en cómo salvar al mundo mágico. Eso era lo que Harry quería hacer. Eso es lo que Draco haría, no morir ahí, no moriría a manos de un estúpido pelirrojo corto de luces que solo tenía la buena suerte de ser el mejor amigo del gran Harry Potter.

-Lo que debes hacer es calmarte, Weasley- dijo el rubio con voz helada- ni mi madre, ni yo estamos felices de verte tampoco.

-¡Tú no me vas a decir qué hacer pedazo de mortifago!- dijo el chico y avanzó con furia hacia donde las tres chicas, con la varita en alto, seguían protegiendo a Draco.- por tu culpa, por tu maldita culpa Harry nos traicionó… ¿cuánto te pagó Voldemort? ¿Cuánto te pagó por esta farsa? ¿Te dijo que te devolvería tu mansión, que perdonaría a tus padres? ¿Desde cuándo embrujaste a Harry para que creyera que te amaba? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi mejor amigo, Malfoy? Y no me digas que fue sólo por tu alucinante manera de follar, yo preferiría mil veces follar con un cerdo que contigo y…

-¡Ronald!- gritó Molly Weasley un tanto sonrojada, Draco no sabía si era por la presencia de él y su madre ahí o por los nada agradables insultos de su hijo menor.- ¡Ya basta!

-Draco y yo nos iremos de aquí- dijo Narcisa a las espaldas del muchacho- Dobby debió traernos aquí por error.

-¿Y a dónde van a ir?- saltó Nymphadora Tonks con voz preocupada- este es el lugar donde deben estar, Cissy… Narcisa- se corrigió la joven tratado de sonreír.- no debes irte, Harry no nos lo perdonaría.

-¿Es que acaso soy el único que puede ver esto como realmente es?- gritó Ron a la bruja, con la cara roja por la furia- ¿cómo puedes decir eso, Tonks? ¿Cómo puedes…?

-Esto es lo que Harry quería, Ron- dijo un demacrado y herido Remus Lupin que dejó el cuadro sobre un sillón y se dejó caer en el que estaba al lado de ese- aún si no podemos entenderlo, debemos preocuparnos por otras cuestiones…

-Eso es cierto- dijo una digna profesora McGonagall. La bruja tenía el cabello desordenado y las gafas torcidas pero seguía teniendo tal aire de autoridad, que nadie en la habitación se hubiera atrevido a contradecirla- lo que el señor Potter hizo esta noche, a pesar de no parecer más que un acto estúpido, fue su elección y a ella debemos de ceñirnos. Hay que reconstruir lo que podamos, empezando por la Orden misma. Sé que perdimos a muchos de los nuestros hoy pero…

-Pero podremos empezar de nuevo- dijo Neville con voz profunda. Su abuela había muerto en la batalla de Howgarts, y aunque el muchacho estaba sereno, todos sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para que se desmoronara algo dentro de él.- eso es lo que debemos hacer, es lo que Harry habría querido.

-¡PERO HARRY NOS ABANDONÓ, IDIOTA!- gritó Ron y Draco tuvo ganas de lanzarle una maldición de inmovilidad total- ¡SE LARGÓ CON VOLDEMORT POR SI NO LO NOTASTE, NOs TRAICIONÓ!

-Ya sé que lo hizo- dijo el joven Longbottom con voz sepulcral- pero ponerme a gritarlo y a reclamarlo no va a cambiar nada. Yo sé por qué Harry hizo lo que hizo y lo comprendo… no voy a culpar a nadie por eso.

Draco sintió de pronto un destello de afecto por aquel chico. Neville había adelgazado mucho aquellos últimos dos años y en su mirada se podía ver una decisión brillante que en sus primeros días en Howgarts habría sido inaudita en sus ojos de chico asustado. Claro que Neville lo entendía, él también entendía lo que era amar, y por cierto, amar a la misma persona que lo amaba a él, a Draco.

-Neville…- dijo Ron con voz contenida- Neville…

-Neville tiene razón- contestó Arthur Weasley detrás de su esposa- no hay que buscar culpables, simplemente hay que ver lo que es posible hacer y eso, sea lo que sea, lo haremos. Así que, dejen el asunto de Harry en paz y….- agregó el señor Weasley con un poco de vergüenza- Draco, señora Malfoy… los dos son bienvenidos aquí, creo que ahora podemos considerarnos aliados.

Ron miró a su padre sin poder creerlo. Él había imaginado que la Orden del Fénix pondría orden en todo aquello que se había puesto de cabeza en su vida, que ellos acabarían con Draco Malfoy y después irían a decirle a Harry que el obstáculo que le impedía matar al señor tenebroso de una vez había desaparecido, eso es lo que había planeado él. Pero ahora, contemplar como todo mundo apoyaba al que por años había sido su enemigo mortal, ver a la chica que amaba y a su hermana acercándose a aquel maldito hijo de mortifagos, era algo con lo que él no podía. Ver a Hermione asegurándole a Draco que todo estaría bien, ver a Ginny reconfortando al chico que le había arrebatado a Harry, verlos a todos pues, siendo condescendientes con los que creía la causa de todos los males de su vida, y la vida del mundo mágico era como una bofetada, como un golpe en el estomago.

Ron no podía con tanto odio. Odiaba a Harry por haberlo engañado, por haberle hecho creer que se casaría con su hermana y que los dos ganarían la guerra pasando a los anales de la historia del mundo mágico para siempre. Odiaba a Harry por haberse enamorado de un mortifago, aunque cuando los dos empezaron a amarse, ni Draco, ni Harry habían tomado su lugar en la guerra que estaba escrita en su destino. Odiaba a Harry por haber amado más a esa basura sangre limpia que a otra persona en el mundo. Los odiaba a todos, a todos y a su madurez para aceptar las cosas.

-¿Por qué no dejan de fingir?- gritó el muchacho con gruesas lagrimas de rabia cayendo por sus mejillas- ¡Dejen de fingir que lo que hizo Harry no importa! ¡Dejen de fingir que les gusta que esta escoria esté aquí! ¡Dejen de fingir que aún podemos hacer algo, no podemos! ¡Harry Potter es nuestro enemigo ahora y ustedes están ahí tan… tan…!

Su voz se apagó. Draco miró al chico Weasley y no se atrevió a decir algo, pero sabía, muy en el fondo, que él tenía razón. Aquel no era su lugar, no lo era aunque las amigas de Harry y todos esos hombres y mujeres – la mayoría de los cuales no tenían ni idea de su relación hasta hace algunas horas- que estaban conteniendo su odio hacia él y su madre, estuvieran haciendo un soberano esfuerzo por defender lo que ya no tenía remedio.

-Yo…- dijo Draco con la voz rota, incapaz de poder calmarse al darse cuenta de lo real que parecía todo ahora- yo… mi madre y yo nos iremos mañana, tengo algunos parientes en Francia que…

-¡No!- gritó Hermione con decisión mientras todos los demás seguían desperdigados por la habitación tratando de ponerle orden al desastre que había resultado de aquella batalla en Howgarts- Harry no lo quería así, Draco, no te vayas, no estarás seguro en ninguna otra parte. Piénsalo, Voldemort te dejó ir hoy porque sabía que de no haberlo hecho, Harry de verdad lo habría matado pero… lo que pasó hoy no se repetirá, Draco, si caes en las manos de Voldemort él no dejará que te vayas, te matará y…

-Y tú sabes muy bien, que como están las cosas- soltó Luna Lovegood sin guardarse ni una sola palabra como acostumbraba a hacer- Voldemort lo obligará a matarte ¿es eso lo que quieres? Todo lo que hizo en Harry habría sido en vano, y lo sabes.

-Draco…- dijo Lupin desde el sillón- debemos protegerte. Sé que vas a decirme que no lo necesitas y no estoy subestimándote, sé que tú más que ninguno de nosotros ha sido víctima de la furia de Voldemort pero… hazlo por Harry ¿quieres?

-Pero yo… yo no quería que esto pasara, yo no quería que Harry lo hiciera, yo… yo hubiera preferido morir, no tenía miedo, yo…

-Harry te ama de verdad- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa cálida y extrañamente llena de resignación- él no hubiera podido vivir sabiendo que habías muerto por su culpa.

-Señor Malfoy- dijo Minerva McGonagall, que en todo aquel tiempo había permanecido silenciosa tratando de arreglar un poco su persona- no sea estúpido y quédese aquí. Narcisa, me concederás que tú y tu hijo están mejor aquí que en cualquier parte ¿no es cierto?

-No queremos piedad- dijo la señora Malfoy- no quiero sentirme bienvenida a medias en esta casa porque esta también fue mi casa hace tiempo. Si van a tratarnos como a sus iguales, Minerva, no veo por qué no quedarme aquí pero, si seremos blanco de rabietas como la que nos ha dirigido el señor Weasley, preferiría irme. Los Malfoy hemos sobrevivido a cosas peores.

-Eso no lo dudo, Cissy- dijo Tonks acercándose a su prima- pero creo que es tiempo de que te des la oportunidad de ver la buena voluntad como un acto libre de toda piedad y lástima ¿no crees?

-¿Dónde está tu hijo?- dijo Draco, contemplando a la joven bruja que había hecho que su madre bajara la mirada al suelo.

-El pequeño Teddy y mi madre están en Bulgaria- dijo la chica con una enorme sonrisa ilusionada- llegarán mañana, por traslador ¿querrás conocerlo, Draco? Harry es su padrino así que supongo que tú…

La chica se detuvo en medio de la frase al ver a Draco palidecer al mencionar aquel nombre. Todo mundo miró al heredero de los Malfoy, derrotado por la sola mención de aquel que había renunciado a todo por mantenerlo con vida. Harry… los ojos verdes se hicieron presentes en su memoria otra vez, la cicatriz en forma de rayo apareció delante de sus ojos. Todo pasó como una película en frente de sus ojos. Harry mirándolo con enojo al burlarse de sus amigos "el asqueroso y pobre Weasley" y "la sabelotodo sangre sucia". Harry mirándolo consternado al mencionarle aquello de que los dos estaban atrapados por su destino. Harry, con la mirada avergonzada y las mejillas arreboladas después de haberle dado su primer beso, debajo de la rama de acebo de la sala de menesteres que él había usado como salón de clase del ejército de Dumbledore.

Harry, mil veces Harry… sus ojos lagrimearon un poco al recordarlo, pero todo era tan nítido. La piel suave de su amado, los ojos brillantes, sus labios con sabor a jugo de calabaza y pastel de moras del desayuno. Draco cerró los ojos y ahí estaban otra vez. Sólo él y Harry, solo él y el calor de la sala de menesteres en la víspera de las vacaciones de navidad…

* * *

_No había nadie en la sala. Draco usaba su mejor túnica negra sobre la que lucía orgullosa la insignia de la Brigada Inquisitorial, la misma que la asquerosa Umbridge le había colocado hacia meses para castigar a los bravucones y guerrilleros en contra del ministerio como ella los había llamado. Hacía días que él sabía que Harry y sus amigos se reunían en aquel lugar, pero no le había dicho a nadie, en primera, porque en realidad quería que Umbridge sufriera un poco más y en segunda, porque de verdad le gustaba esconderse en aquella sala para observar lo que Harry hacia con aquella bola de estudiantes ineptos que habían optado por llamarse pomposamente "El Ejercito de Dumbledore" a ellos mismos. _

_Le gustaba ver a Harry en aquella actitud autoritaria, le parecía sumamente encantador que todo el mundo se rindiera ante él y que siguieran las ordenes que él les daba con fe ciega, como si vieran en él más que a un muchacho flacucho y despeinado, a un héroe de guerra al que todos querían parecerse. Era esa aureola de poder la que encantaba al joven Malfoy, la que lo mantenía despierto por las noches, pensando en una forma mejor de estar cerca de Harry Potter que no incluyera insultos y malas jugadas en el torneo de quidditch. Draco aún recordaba con fingida satisfacción que por culpa suya habían quitado a Harry la oportunidad de volver a jugar en el torneo, Umbridge vigilaba a capa y escudo la saeta de fuego del muchacho. _

_Y sin embargo, aquellas payasadas que antes le resultaban tan placenteras de pronto habían dejado de ser suficientes. Y es que algo había cambiado en él pero aún no se atrevía a darle nombre. _

_Habían pasado algunos meses desde que Potter ganara el torneo de los tres magos en circunstancias francamente espeluznantes, y desde aquel momento, cuando él lo vio llorando desconsoladamente abrazado al cuerpo de Cedric Diggory que yacía sin vida en medio de la hierba, gritando que Voldemort había regresado, que Voldemort lo había matado, algo había cambiado en el corazón del joven Malfoy. _

_Ver llorar a Harry de aquel modo, verlo sufrir como si le estuvieran echando encima la cruciatus más fuerte del universo, tuvo un efecto revelador en él. Se dio cuenta de que en contra de toda lógica, él quería consolar aquella tristeza. De pronto se encontró deseando estar allá abajo, abrazando a Harry, jurándole que todo estaría bien, prometiéndole que ya llegaría el momento de vengar la muerte del primer amor de su vida, diciéndole que no era cierto, que Lord Voldemort no había regresado, que no podía regresar; eso era lo que el muchacho quería hacer, sólo eso, no estar ahí, en las gradas, abrazando a una Pansy Parkinson que no dejaba de burlarse de la situación predicando que si el señor tenebroso hubiera regresado de verdad, aquel imbécil, maricón, llorón de Potter habría muerto también con el que todos sabían, era su sueño húmedo andante. _

_Draco tuvo ganas de soltarle un insulto a su compañera, pero se contuvo porque en realidad no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasándole. Porque en aquel momento también se había encontrado deseando que alguien lo amara con toda esa fuerza, que Potter lo sostuviera de aquel modo entre sus brazos, que le dijera a él que no era cierto, que no estaba muerto, que se levantara, que por favor se levantara o él moriría también. _

_Aquella imagen volvía con insistencia a su memoria desde aquel día. El último día de clases, después de la ceremonia de luto en el gran comedor, donde Dumbledore había pronunciado aquel discurso en el que declaraba que lord Voldemort había vuelto y pedía recordar a Cedric, el chico se había quedado contemplando el paisaje soleado de los primeros días de verano del año que bañaban de oro puro las colinas que se dejaban ver más allá del castillo. _

_Sí, él también sabía que el señor oscuro había retornado e intuía que no iba a ser nada sencillo darle batalla. Su padre estaba ya a las órdenes de Lord Voldemort, él mismo tenía que empezar a involucrarse en la causa una vez que regresara a casa. Sí, él sabía que había estado alardeando todo el tiempo con eso de ser un mortifago pero ahora que todo era real, ahora que presentía el mal que se cerniría ante ellos, estaba preocupado. No, no tenía miedo de servir al señor tenebroso, su padre le había inculcado de más el fervor por aquel mago infinitamente poderoso. Pero ahora se descubría teniendo miedo de dañar a aquellos que se pondrían en su contra, Draco tenía miedo de dañar más a Harry Potter…_

_El chico dio un salto cuando el pensamiento se formó en su mente ¿No era eso lo que había estado haciendo todos esos años, intentando dañar a Potter? Pero ahora la idea de agregarle más pesar a la vida de aquel muchacho le resultaba inconcebible, chocante. En realidad no quería volver a verlo retorciéndose de dolor como en la noche de la muerte de Cedric, sencillamente no podía. _

_-Cuando la gente contempla por primera vez el amor, el amor verdadero y llameante como el fuego que consume al Fénix, nada vuelve a ser igual, señor Malfoy- dijo un sonriente Albus Dumbledore a sus espaldas._

_-¿Qué…?- dijo el chico con el corazón latiendo a prisa por la sorpresa- es decir, ¿sucede algo, profesor Dumbledore?_

_-Creo que sucederá muchas cosas, Draco- dijo el viejo mago sin borrar de sus labios la sonrisa, sus ojos azules conteniendo una chispa traviesa como la de un niño que se divierte contemplando a los animales del zoológico- y espero, que el amor sea una de ellas. Nunca subestimes el poder de una llama, y si has visto arder al fénix, estarás listo entonces para escuchar su canción y perderte en ella en los labios de alguien más…_

_-¿Qué trata de decirme, señor?- dijo el chico realmente confundido._

_-¡Oh, nada de importancia!- dijo el viejo, subiendo los lentes de media luna que bajaban ya por su nariz torcida- creo que el verano siempre me pone algo cursi, discúlpeme señor Malfoy. Felices vacaciones._

_Dumbledore se alejó de él con una sonrisa brillante, cantando una canción que le sonó a Draco como "un caldero de amor hirviente". Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se regaló la mirada con la vista del atardecer dorado de Howgarts una vez más. Estaba claro que el anciano director chocheaba si ahora le estaba dando por recitar poesía incomprensible acerca de llamas y canciones de Fénix._

_Pero ahora podía entender aquello. Una llama había ardido en su interior desde el primer momento, Draco sospechaba que había visto a arder al fénix del que le había hablado Dumbldore desde la primera vez que había hablado con aquel niño de ropas viejas y aire desgarbado que lo había encontrado en la tienda de madame Malkin. Draco sospechaba que la llama había seguido alimentándose todos esos años, con las bobas discusiones en el colegio, con la absurda competitividad que había entre Harry y él. Draco sospechaba que aquella llama se había salido de control precisamente aquel día, cuando miró al joven Potter llorando por haber perdido a la persona que había amado estúpidamente desde tercer año. _

_Y ahora, ahí estaba de nuevo. Mirando a aquel imbécil de gafas redondas y reparadas una y mil veces. Contemplando absorto cómo todos los demás idiotas que lo alababan y no lo odiaba lo suficiente como para creerle que Voldemort había vuelto, parecían mejorar en serio con encantamientos que jamás habrían aprendido en la mierda de clase que impartía Umbridge. _

_Sí, Harry Potter le gustaba, le gustaba mirarlo caminar en los pasillos, le gustaban sus ojos verdes mirándolo con furia cada que se lo encontraba en la clase de pociones o en alguno de los pasillos donde Draco se aseguraba de estar tan solo para tener el placer de molestarlo y… de mirarlo. Sí, ya había tenido también la angustiante conversación consigo mismo acerca de lo estúpido que resultaba aquello y la vergüenza infinita que nacía al pensar que cada vez que Harry entraba al gran comedor o a las mazmorras del profesor Snape, incluso al ridículo salón de Umbridge, todo su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos terminaban posados en la cabeza coronada por aquella indomable selva de color azabache. _

_En aquellos momentos Draco entendía a la perfección las palabras de Dumbledore, porque lo cierto era que también había empezado a escuchar la canción, la canción del fénix o tal vez sólo la voz de Harry diciendo "Malfoy" con odio, que de algún modo resultaba reconfortante porque al menos sabía que el chico Potter también pensaba en él. Draco era muy orgullos para ponerle nombre a lo que le pasaba pero si hubiera sido un poco más justo con él mismo, le habría gritado a todo aquel que hubiera querido escucharlo, que estaba alarmantemente enamorado del gran imbécil llamado Harry Potter._

_Draco suspiró con la idea que acabada de aparecer en su mente y se limitó a ver cómo los animados alumnos del "Profesor Potter" salían de uno en uno de la sala de menesteres, esperando que nadie de los miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial pudiera verlos salir. Draco observó que todos se detenían a desearle felices fiestas a Harry, algunos lo abrazaban y otros, como Cho Chang, perdían el tiempo arreglando su mochila, lo que Draco interpretó como un pobre y patético intento de quedarse a solas con él. Los puños de Draco se cerraron con fiereza cuando el chico observó que la buscadora de Ravenclaw se acercaba a Harry una vez que Hermione Granger arrastrará al pelirrojo Weasley hacia la puerta. _

_Draco escuchó las palabras de Cho Chang en silencio. La muy estúpida hablaba de Cedric como si tal cosa, haciendo que el verde de la mirada de Harry se tornara opaco y que en ella volviera a aparecer la misma tristeza que Harry se cuidaba de no mostrar más que en los momentos en los que creía que nadie podía observarlo. Y en efecto, nadie, salvo Draco, parecía darse cuenta de que no estaba superando muy bien lo del chico Diggory. Y después, la sangre de Draco hirvió como lava caliente al observar a la joven posando sus labios en los labios de Harry. Draco estuvo a punto de gritar, a punto de ponerse a lanzar maldiciones imperdonables a diestra y siniestra en contra de esa estúpida que quería aprovecharse de la fragilidad de Harry, atraída como siempre como una mosca al azúcar por la fama del mago que legía como presa y…_

_El corazón de Draco se calmó cuando Harry apartó a la señorita Chang de él, de forma suave pero a la vez firme._

_-Lo siento, Harry- dijo la joven ridículamente ruborizada, tratando de parecer inocente._

_-No, fue mi culpa- contestó el muchacho y Draco estuvo tentado a salir de su escondite y patearle los testículos a Harry por estar siendo un maldito caballero con aquella ramera asquerosa, ofrecida, maldita señorita Chang._

_-Felices fiestas- dijo ella con un revoloteo de pestañas y un cuidado movimiento de su larga cabellera oscura._

_Y se marchó. Draco la vio alejándose y miró que Harry se quedaba ahí, de pie, observando la rama de acebo que colgaba sobre su cabeza, negando después con la cabeza y limpiando sus labios, al parecer, algo asqueado, con lo que Draco reconsideró la parte de la patada en las partes nobles de la nueva presa de Cho Chang._

_-Sé que estás ahí- dijo Harry y el corazón de Draco dio un vuelco infame al verse desabierto- hace semanas que te observó estar ahí de pie._

_-Potter…- dijo Draco, saliendo de detrás del armario en el que había creído estaría totalmente encubierto, imposible de ser visto.- no creí que fueras tan buen observador._

_-Lo soy, Malfoy- dijo él con tono divertido- y créeme que entre las muchas de tus fallas como ser humano, no creí que tuvieras la de ser un pervertido voyeur. _

_-¿De qué hablas, Potter?- dijo el rubio con arrogancia- estaba vigilándote, solo cumplo las ordenes de Umbridge._

_-Sí, claro- dijo Harry con una extraña alegría que disparó el pulso de Draco- ¿Y por qué no le has dicho nada? Hace semanas que te escondes detrás de ese armario, si Umbridge te ordenó que le contaras todo ¿por qué no lo has hecho?_

_-Eso no te incumbe, Potter- dijo él, bastante nervioso al darse cuenta de que no tenía una respuesta para esos ojos verdes que se divertían como nunca al tenerlo atrapado._

_-Eres un pésimo mentiroso, Malfoy- dijo Harry con una sonrisa cansada._

_-Y tú un pésimo maestro, Potter- dijo él tratando de no sonreír idiotamente a la sonrisa de Harry- mira que enseñarle el protego a esos perdedores, es una vergüenza. Yo lo domino desde primer año, si este es el ejercito que Dumbledore desea, creo que el señor tenebroso ganará la guerra sin mover apenas un dedo y…_

_Draco se calló al darse cuenta de que Harry ya no estaba sonriendo. Los ojos verdes se oscurecieron, tomando el tono de los bosques al anochecer. Draco sabía que había dicho una tontería, una broma cualquiera que en otro tiempo habría hecho que Harry le contestara alguna otra estupidez peor. Pero el dolor de los ojos de Harry le caló hasta los huesos. Se sintió desarmado, con el corazón doliéndole en su pecho sin tener clara una razón, o al menos hasta darse cuenta de que le dolía el dolor de Harry. Él, el muchacho confiado, el favorito de Dumbledore, él también parecía haber cambiado después de todo lo que había tenido que vivir._

_-Ya sé que lo soy- dijo el joven pelinegro- de hecho, me pregunto por qué sigo haciendo esto si yo también sé que es una pérdida de tiempo._

_-Potter…- dijo él casi en un susurro._

_-Siempre eres el único que es sincero conmigo, Malfoy- dijo el chico, haciendo que el corazón de Draco saltara alocadamente en su pecho- debería de agradecértelo ¿no crees?_

_-¿Agradecerme qué?- dijo él con la respiración entrecortada- creo que recordarte lo idiota que eres es mi deber…_

_-Gracias de todos modos- dijo Harry, recuperando la sonrisa- y también por no decirle nada Umbridge._

_-Eso no es un favor, Potter- dijo Draco con ganas de ponerse a saltar al ver la sonrisa que Harry le dedicaba- de hecho, creo que deberé pedirte algo a cambio de mi silencio._

_-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Harry divertido- dime lo que quieres y te lo daré._

_Los ojos de Draco se desviaron hacia la boca de Harry, pequeña, roja y suave, y el deseo de sus ojos era tan fuerte, que Harry no tuvo problemas en saber qué era lo que Draco quería pedirle, podía adivinarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, tuvo ganas de salir de la sala y desaparecer de los terrenos del colegio de una buena vez. Lejos de Harry Potter y su sonrisa brillante, aún más grande por la mirada que él le había regalado a aquellos labios. Lejos de Harry Potter y su voz que escondía detrás de ella la canción de todas las ave fénix del universo. Lejos de Harry Potter y de esos sentimientos contradictorios que ardían en su pecho y lo condenaban al desprecio eterno de su familia, a la deshonra del apellido Malfoy y a aquella extraña felicidad que lo rodeaba ahora que Harry miraba sus labios, ahora que Harry elevaba los ojos hacia la rama de acebo y sonreía con decisión antes de acercarse a él, tomarlo por la cintura, acercarlo a su piel con calma, clavando sus pupilas verdes en el gris de las suyas. Draco no sabía que estaba pasando, no sabía si aquel era otro de sus sueños, pero las manos de Harry delineando su mentón, los dedos de Harry acariciando sus labios haciéndole sentir escalofríos y chispas electrizando su piel y todo su cuerpo, se sentían como uno de los mejores que había tenido en su vida. _

_Y se encontró deseando que el sueño no se terminara cuando los labios de Harry tocaron los suyos, cuando su boca se fundió con la de él, primero suave, inexperta y cadenciosa, y luego, salvaje, violenta, reclamándolo como suyo y de nadie más. Draco apenas podía respirar en medio de aquel beso, el primer beso que había deseado sin atreverse a ir por él en toda su vida. Los labios de Harry sabían a la fruta prohibida, a la más deseada. La boca de Harry lo exploraba con furia, con una pasión desenfrenada que Draco nunca habría imaginado en él. Era el mejor beso de su vida, y sus dedos se enredaron en el desordenado cabello oscuro del otro mago, suave al tacto, enredaderas que lo ataban un poco más a la vida de aquel imbécil que en contra de toda lógica, seguía alimentando aquel sentimiento que todo Malfoy tenía prohibido sentir. _

_Draco sentía que su vida por fin tenía sentido en medio del beso de Harry, y de algún modo, sintió que la vida se le iba cuando el chico paró. Las mejillas rojas, el pelo rubio desordenado y los labios hinchados por la fuerza de aquel beso, lo hacían lucir endemoniadamente hermoso a los ojos del chico Potter quien sonreía con la misma sonrisa embelesada que le había visto usar cada vez que Cedric Diggory le decía hola en alguno de los pasillos del colegio. Sí, era la misma, pero a la vez… aquella luz en los ojos de Harry, se parecía tanto a la luz que él descubría cada mañana en sus ojos al despertarse pensando en él._

_-Potter…- se encontró diciendo Draco, pestañeando lentamente como si acabara de despertarse del más jodidamente sensual sueño de toda su vida._

_-Shhh…- dijo Harry sin separarlo de él, acariciando su cabello platinado sin prisa- no digas nada…_

_Y Draco le obedeció. Jamás en su vida habría imaginado obedecer una orden de aquel granuja, pero lo hizo. Se quedó quieto, observando el rostro de Harry, calmo, satisfecho, feliz… Draco deseó que aquel momento jamás se terminara, deseó quedarse ahí toda la vida de ser posible, la vida en la sala de menesteres no resultaba tan mala después de todo._

_-Tengo que irme, Draco- dijo Harry y el chico sintió que su nombre, pronunciado por esos labios, era más poderoso que cualquier otro encantamiento que hubiera pronunciado jamás._

_-Lo sé- dijo él carraspeando un poco, pues su voz había salido dulce al dirigirse a él y a pesar de lo que había pasado, no quería parecer una colegiala enamorada que se derrite al darse cuenta de que su sueño de amor está convirtiéndose en realidad._

_Los labios de Harry volvieron a posarse en los suyos, con calma, solo superficialmente pero volviendo a provocarle la misma agitación y el mismo calor de mil infiernos en todo su cuerpo._

_-Espero que mi pago haya sido suficiente- dijo él guiñándole un ojo- felices fiestas, Malfoy._

_-Nadie dijo que esto era suficiente, Potter- dijo él, negándose a pronunciar su nombre- ya veré la forma de cobrármelas de verdad._

_-Te estaré esperando entonces- le dijo él riendo sin vergüenza alguna- y gracias de nuevo…_

_-¿Y ahora por qué?- dijo el joven, con la arrogancia de su voz por fin recuperada._

_-Por darme un primer beso de verdad- dijo con total sinceridad - quizá me arrepienta un poco más tarde pero… no, la verdad es que no. Pensé en hacer esto desde la primera vez que te vi escondido en el armario. Nos vemos después de navidad, Draco._

_El joven Malfoy se quedó de pie en medio de la sala de menesteres, el silencio rodeándole y el beso de Harry quemando aún en sus labios ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Era verdad todo aquello, o alguien le había lanzado una confundus a Harry Potter para actuar de esa manera? Sí, lo había observado todo ese tiempo pero ¿en qué momento Potter había estado observándolo a él? El chico empezó a caminar hacia la salida también, tratando de ordenar su cabello, tratando de ocultar la agitación que aún lo llenaba de pies a cabeza, tratando de que el estúpido sonrojo de sus mejillas desapareciera sin lograrlo. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas y la luz de esa fogata ardía en sus ojos, brillante y pura. Y sí, vaya que era cierto que desde aquel momento, la canción del Fénix parecía nacer justamente en su interior._

_-Harry…- pronunció quedamente, y con la fuerza del recuerdo salió a los pasillos del colegio que estaba a punto de vaciarse, sin sentir siquiera frio al recordar la boca de Harry en la suya y lo bien que se sentía aceptar para uno mismo, lo que antes, ni bajo tortura, habría podido aceptar: estaba enamorado de su enemigo mortal._

* * *

-¿Draco?- gritó Tonks cuando el muchacho se derrumbó en medio de la sala, acosado por la lejana felicidad del recuerdo que había estado evocando.

El chico se quedó ahí, en el suelo. Había perdido muchas cosas, tantas, que sentía que la pena no podía seguir siendo contenida en su cuerpo, quería huir de él, huir de todo, porque lo había perdido, había perdido a Harry, a su padre, la seguridad, la libertad. Lo había perdido todo y no se sentía capaz de soportarlo, sin importar lo patético que sonaba pensar aquello. No, ya no podía, no más por favor, ¿qué más querían de él?

-La llama sigue viva, Draco- dijo una voz conocida con un tono adormilado.

La vocecilla venía del cuadro que Lupin había dejado sobre el sillón. Todos voltearon a mirarlo y se encontraron en él a la figura delgada de Albus Dumbledore, bostezando y limpiando sus gafas de media luna como si aquella fuera una alegre tertulia y no la reunión de un montón de hombres masacrados en cuerpo y alma, como lo era en realidad.

-No lo entiendo, profesor- dijo Draco, levantando la vista hacia el hombrecillo que le sonrió con indulgencia.

-Claro que me entiendes- dijo el hombre bostezando sin disimulo- siempre lo has entendido bien. La llama de los dos es poderosa, Draco. Yo que ustedes no lanzaría las campanas al vuelo, esto aún no se ha terminado.

-¿No?- gritaron todos al unísono, provocando la risa del profesor Dumbledore.

-No…- dijo el hombre con naturalidad- Harry les dio la oportunidad de mover sus traseros para poder ayudarlo. Piénsenlo así: ahora está más cerca de Lord Voldemort, sabe lo que hace, sabe lo que planea…

-Es un mortifago- dijo Ron con enojo- es un asqueroso mortifago y…

-Pensé que era tu mejor amigo, Ronald- sentenció el profesor- pensé que todos aquí confiaban en él.

-Albus- dijo Molly Weasley con voz quebrada- lo hacemos pero… lo que hizo fue tan…

-Despreciable…- sentenció Ron antes que nadie.

-Desconcertante- dijeron Lupin y Tonks a la vez.

-Yo lo llamaría admirable- contestó Dumbledore sin darle tanta importancia- fue un acto de amor y…

-Ahórrate la cantaleta del amor, Albus- dijo la profesora McGonagall un tanto desesperada- la realidad es que nos guste o no, Potter es la nueva mascota del señor tenebroso, no podemos hacer nada por él.

-¿Ah no?- dijo el viejo con la mirada brillando con un mudo desafío.

-No, no podemos…- dijo Narcisa Malfoy, acercándose más a su hijo, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

-Narcisa, qué alegría verte en el lugar correcto- dijo el viejo con sinceridad- para ser todos ustedes magos experimentados y no me estoy refiriendo a la magia, sino a la experiencia de amar y ser amados, resultan francamente decepcionantes…

Nadie dijo nada. En primer lugar porque todos bajaron la mirada al piso, un tanto avergonzados por las palabras del mago y en segundo lugar, porque la puerta se abrió de par en par y una figura encapuchada entró a la sala, cubierta de lodo y chorreando agua de pies a cabeza. Todos se quedaron inmóviles, algo pálidos con la abrupta aparición de Severus Snape.

-Severus- dijo Dumbledore como si hubiera llegado la persona que había estado esperando la vida entera en el momento adecuado- qué bueno que llegas ¿cómo están las cosas con nuestro querido Tom?

-Está torturando al muchacho- dijo Snape sin preámbulos, sin expresar emoción alguna al pronunciar las palabras y actuando estoicamente ante la actitud de todos los ahí reunidos- parece estar divirtiéndose con él antes de usarlo.

-¿Usarlo?- preguntó Hermione con la voz temblorosa.

-Sí, señorita Granger- contestó el hombre con desdén- va a hacer que Potter sea su nueva arma. Lo obligará a matar ya destruir, muggles y magos, no le importa. El señor tenebroso está ebrio de victoria, en realidad nada podrá detenerlo.

-¿Nada?- dijo Dumbledore con la mirada pensativa y los brazos cruzados en su regazo- ¿estás seguro, Severus?

-Potter es el mortifago más vigilado de la corte- dijo Snape- a nadie le agrada la idea de tenerlo como un lugarteniente, pero eso es lo que el señor oscuro desea. Quiere que él sea la nueva cara de la oscuridad, y así será… quizá deberíamos rendirnos, en realidad, el señor tenebroso me confió que… va a matarlo de todos modos, en uno o dos meses, no le importa. Lo cierto es que debajo de toda la gloria que ha obtenido aún teme, teme que Potter sea más poderoso que él, teme que algo pueda pasar aunque el elegido esté lamiendo ahora el lodo de sus zapatos…

-Vaya, vaya…- dijo Dumbledore con gesto apesumbrado- ¿Y Harry, crees que él pueda…

-¿Hacer algo?- dijo Snape con una risa fría- no, claro que no. Si el chico levanta su varita, será solo ´para pronunciar la maldición asesina, sólo eso.

-Quiero salvarlo- dijo Draco de pronto, levantándose del suelo. Oír que Harry sufría, oír que Harry estaba atrapado de aquel modo le había renovado las fuerzas que había creído perder.

-No podrás salvarlo- dijo Snape mirando al chico con algo de lástima- aunque quieras, no podrás. Harry Potter es un mago oscuro ahora, o lo será después de que el señor oscuro termine de jugar con él. La magia oscura consume, Draco, no vas a poder salvarlo, no podrás…

-Severus- dijo Dumbledore con algo de decepción- tú… yo pensé que de todos los presentes, tú serías el único mago que no subestimaría el poder del amor, es decir, el hombre que una vez me respondió "siempre" cuando le pregunté acerca de sus sentimientos por la persona que amaba, no puede estar diciéndome esto…

-Solo digo la verdad- dijo Snape, un poco incomodo por las palabras de Dumbledore- Potter ahora es un mago oscuro, no hay nada que hacer en contra de eso.

-Bueno, bueno…- dijo el anciano volviendo a recuperar la sonrisa- Draco no es el primero que se enamora de un mago oscuro ¿sabes? Yo sé muy bien lo que eso significa pero… la diferencia aquí es que Harry no es un mago oscuro por decisión, sino por coacción y me concederán entonces que eso ofrece ciertas ventajas que yo no tuve…

-Albus- dijo Snape con voz glaciar- no debes darle falsas esperanzas al chico, si te digo que no es posible salvar a Potter y acabar con el señor tenebroso, es porque hemos llegado al punto en el que…

-En el que cambiamos de plan y dejamos de discutir cosas sin sentido- respondió Dumbledore- dime algo, Draco, ¿amas a Harry lo suficiente como para luchar contra la oscuridad?

-Sí- respondió el chico con decisión.

-Entonces ya está…- dijo el anciano como si aquello resolviera todo lo demás- regresa al lado de Voldemort, Severus. Trata de cuidar al chico, te necesita, te necesitamos allá así que no lo abandones.

-Eso nunca- dijo el hombre subiendo su capucha oscura una vez más- no mientras viva.

-Gracias Severus…- dijo Dumbledore y dejó que Sanpe se fuera tan intempestivamente como había llegado- y en cuanto a ustedes- agregó mirando a todos los ahí reunidos- creo que es hora de que se den la mano los unos a los otros y dejen de llamarse inocentes o culpables , no existe tal cosa. Todos aquí queremos salvar a Harry y al mundo mágico y eso haremos, así que déjense de chapucerías, perdónense, descansen y hablaremos por la noche.

Y sin decir más, el hombrecillo del cuadro se sentó sobre el sillón de su despacho dibujado en el retrato y se quedó profundamente dormido. Nadie dijo nada por un largo rato, solo los ronquidos provenientes de la figura dormida en el cuadro se escuchaban, eso y el trajinar sin descanso de las ollas en la cocina, causados por Dobby, imaginaron todos.

-Este es el lugar al que perteneces ahora Draco, y tú también Narcisa- dijo Molly Weasley cuando se sacudió la modorra y se dio cuenta de que era verdad, si querían tener esperanza de nuevo, tendrían que luchar juntas.

-Claro que lo es- dijo Hermione acercándose al joven Malfoy y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro de forma tímida- vamos a liberarlo, Draco, lo haremos.

-Hermione…- dijo el joven Malfoy y cuando miró los ojos de la chica, no pudo entender cómo antes la había podido odiar tan desmedidamente.

-Le daremos su merecido a Voldemort, Draco- dijo Neville después- traeremos a Harry de regreso y tú y él podrán estar juntos de nuevo.

Draco asintió a sus palabras con renovada fe. Uno a uno, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que quedaban en pie se acercaron a él y a su madre, enemigos irreconciliables se dieron una tregua, entendiendo, que esa era la única forma de seguir adelante, de lograr aquel objetivo en común que los había unido en un camino que jamás creyeron transitar.

-Iré al refugio, veré si Fred y George pudieron llegar a casa de Bill- dijo Ron sin acercarse a los Malfoy, causando que todos lo miraran con una rabia callada que nadie se atrevió a reprochar.

-Ron…- dijo Hermione un tanto contrariada.

-No puedo quedarme aquí- dijo el pelirrojo- yo no puedo fingir que puedo trabajar con un mortifago, ni concebir la idea de que rescataré a otro. Esta guerra ya no es mía.

-¡Ronald!- exclamó Arthur Weasley, enojado de verdad.

-Les avisaré cuando llegue- dijo el chico tercamente- y buena suerte, espero que no se arrepientan de esto después.

Y sin decir más, el pelirrojo desapareció en un pestañeo sin agregar más. Hermione estalló en lágrimas y Ginny se acercó a abrazarla de forma rápida. Todos los demás movieron la cabeza negativamente, pero todas las palabras pronunciadas y escuchadas habían sido suficientes aquella mañana. La señora Weasley anunció que buscaría una cama, necesitaba dormir y pensar, al igual que todos los demás que siguieron su ejemplo y la siguieron escaleras arriba. Todos se fueron, menos Draco y Narcisa, quienes se desplomaron en el sillón más grande de la sala, abrazados y temerosos, sabiendo que estaban en el lugar correcto pero aún así, lamentando que no se tratara de otro lugar.

-Si tu padre nos viera- dijo Narcisa mientras acariciaba el platinado rubio de los cabellos de su hijo- volvería a morir.

- Lo sé- dijo Draco, recordando el horror de ver a su padre desplomándose en el suelo, a los pies de Narcisa, muerto por la mano de Harry.

-No lo lamentes, Draco- dijo la mujer en tono suave- él quiso que fuera así, apuesto a que también lo hizo por ti…

-¿De verdad podré salvarlo?- dijo el chico con un repentino ataque de terror y tratando de ahuyentar el dolor sordo que le atenazaba el alma al recordar a su padre muerto- ¿lo crees de verdad?

-Claro que lo harás- contestó Narcisa con más seguridad de la que sentía- Harry y tú se salvaron el uno al otro hace mucho tiempo, no hay razón por la que eso no vaya a volver a ocurrir.

Draco cerró los ojos y dejó que las palabras de su madre, al compás de sus manos, siguieran calmándolo. Él sabía que no podría dormir, pero al menos repondría algo de fuerza, tenía que trazar un plan, ponerlo en marcha, sentir que estaba haciendo algo para evitar enloquecer.

-Harry…- susurró una y otra vez, sin que su madre o alguien más pudiera impedírselo- voy a ir por ti Harry, la vida que me regalaste no será en vano, lo juro.

El día siguió su curso mientras todos trataban de creer en las palabras pronunciadas por el profesor Dumbledore, todos buscaban un rayo de luz al cual aferrarse, al cual anclarse para no caer indefinidamente en la oscuridad.

La misma oscuridad que rodeaba a Harry Potter en aquellos momentos, la oscuridad que se sentía más bien como un eterno dolor. Dolor en el alma y en el cuerpo. El dolor de las tinieblas a las cuales se había entregado voluntariamente.

-Prepárate para el ataque de mañana, Potter- siseó el señor tenebroso, antes de dejarlo encerrado en la habitación que había preparado para él, una lujosa celda adornada con motivos verdes y plateados: la habitación de Draco Malfoy.- este es el lugar al que perteneces ahora, a mi cuartel, me perteneces, Potter…

Harry no respondió. Se quedo echado en la cama, sin moverse, sintiendo que cada célula de su cuerpo ardía en carne viva.

-Draco, Draco- decía él una y otra vez- te amo Draco, no dejaré de hacerlo.

-Lo sé, Harry- dijo la voz del chico al que amaba desde algún lugar de la habitación- yo tampoco voy a dejarte, Harry, no lo haré.

El muchacho cerró los ojos, sintiendo como una calma lo invadía de pronto al escuchar aquella voz. La misma voz que lo había acompañado a dónde quiera que iba como el canto del Fénix que siempre había escuchado en Howgarts. Y así como la canción le hacía sentirse tranquilo, la voz de Draco dándole fuerzas era como las lagrimas del animal derramándose en las heridas de su alma, liberándolo del terror y de la culpa, del asco por sí mismo. Y en medio del sopor y el cansancio infinito que lo iban envolviendo, tuvo ganas de contestarle a Voldemort que se equivocaba, que el único lugar al que él pertenecía, era aquel donde Draco estuviera seguro y eso, era lo único que tenía ahora, la certeza de que Draco estaría bien. Y eso era lo único, que el señor tenebroso, ni con todas las maldiciones imperdonables de la historia, jamás le podría quitar…

* * *

**NdA: Gracias por tan linda bienvenida al mundo del dulce Drarry¡ ;) Espero podamos seguir leyendonos¡ :D**


	3. Obliviate

******El universo Potterhead fue creado por una maravillosa mujer llamada J.K. Rowling, yo escribo esto por diversión y por no dejar que la magia muera ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 3. **_**Obliviate.**_

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_- pronunciaron sus labios.

Los ojos del mago que había estado luchando en frente de él los últimos minutos se abrieron de par en par y su cuerpo voló por los aires cuando el rayo verde impactó de lleno en su pecho. Su cuerpo impactó en el suelo con los brazos extendidos y un último gesto de horror que se clavó en el corazón de Harry, atenazándolo, haciéndole sentirse mareado y asqueado. La túnica verde del mago, raída y llena de polvo recordó a Harry el tipo de ropa que el señor Weasley solía usar y un nuevo dardo envenenado se clavó en su alma.

Había estado matando inocentes desde la mañana. Voldemort había aparecido en una villa cerca de la Madriguera, despertando a todos los magos, anunciando que el señor tenebroso sentía piedad por ellos, que nadie más tendría que morir si le juraban lealtad, si se unían a él para levantar un nuevo mundo de los escombros que la sangre mestiza y muggle se había encargado de destruir.

Rostros pálidos, demacrados y cuerpos esqueléticos miraban a Voldemort con miedo, pero debajo de él, un asco tremendo que hizo que Harry se sintiera incluso un poco más asqueado con su persona. El chico caminaba al lado de Voldemort y notaba como la gente lo miraba con odio, con recelo, con rabia. No dudaba que más de un mago de los ahí presentes quisiera matarlo y en realidad le sorprendía mantenerse en pie. Pero aunque era difícil enfrentarse a tanta hostilidad, a tanto odio disfrazado de temor, él sabía lo que era ahora: un mortifago, la mano derecha del señor tenebroso.

-¡Únanse a mí!- proclamaba Voldemort con voz sibilante- únanse a mí y olviden la miseria, cámbienla por la gloria de obedecer a la sangre pura, la sangre de los más grandes magos de la historia. Mi noble ancestro Salazar Slytherin los convoca a todos. Su sangre y mi poder harán renacer al mundo, no tendremos que escondernos, los muggles y sus hijos nos servirán, seremos libres y reconocidos. La magia es poder, la magia nos pertenece, igual que el mundo entero.

-¡Pero si tu padre era un muggle!- gritó alguien, y el atrevido muchacho que dijo las palabras no tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse de haberlas pronunciado.

Rápido como una serpiente al ataque, Voldemort derribó al chico con un movimiento de su varita. El mago oscuro era tan poderoso, que ya ni siquiera tenía que molestarse en pronunciar las palabras, el poder de matar era tan propio de él como la serpiente que colgaba en sus hombros, lista para atacar a cualquiera que su amo señalara. Harry notó con esa fría calma que lo cubría siempre que estaba tratando de controlar su miedo, que ahora él y Nagini no eran tan diferentes. Él también estaba esperando la orden de su nuevo señor para atacar a toda aquella gente que lo odiaba.

-¿Quién más quiere seguir los pasos de este desaventurado joven?- dijo el señor tenebroso como un padre autoritario que de pronto ha perdido la paciencia ante los desacatos de sus hijos rebeldes.

-Todos- dijo el mago de la túnica verde- preferimos morir antes que subyugaros a una mierda como tú, Ryddle _¡Desmaius!-_ gritó el mago y con ese encantamiento comenzó la batalla.

Voldemort rio. Una risa fría acompañada de un suspiro suave y exasperado que heló la sangre a Harry. Él sabía ya lo que aquello significaba: muerte. Con un solo ademán, las figuras encapuchadas de los mortifagos se movieron con una gracia mortífera y silenciosa protegiendo al señor oscuro de los rayos de luz roja de los magos y brujas que se habían atrevido a hacerle frente. Rápidamente, las filas enemigas se vieron reducidas. Además de la maldición asesina, los mortifagos pronunciaban maldiciones despreciables que los hacían doblarse de la risa al ver a hombres y mujeres cubiertos de pústulas ardientes, de cortes en el cuerpo que sangraban a chorros, cuerpos que estallaban en mil pedazos como si dentro de ellos hubieran instalado una bomba.

El mago con el que había estado peleando, era uno de los pocos que había tenido la "suerte" de tener una muerte rápida y misericordiosa en sus manos, pero eso no hacía que el chico se sintiera menos culpable, menos asqueado de lo había decidido hacer. Aún luchaba contra las nauseas y el pánico, había logrado escabullirse de la pelea, sabiendo que incluso no hacer algo era lo mismo que pasearse entre los mortifagos lanzando sectumsempras y cruciatus, pero no fue hasta que Voldemort volteó a mirarlo que se atrevió a entrar en la batalla.

Y aquello era despreciable. Él era despreciable. Pero no importaba ¿verdad? No importaba porque Draco estaba a salvo, Dobby, el pequeño elfo domestico se lo había dicho aquella misma mañana. Los miembros de la orden lo habían aceptado entre los suyos, ellos cuidarían de él. Aquello era lo que Harry quería, así que podía seguir obedeciendo, podía, claro que sí ¿por qué no iba a poder? Harry sospechaba que en una guerra, la línea que diferenciaba entre el bien y el mal no era tan evidente: ¿acaso no los dos bandos mataban a sangre fría, acaso no morían del mismo modo cada cual luchando por un ideal? Y sin embargo, Harry tuvo que vomitar cuando vio la luz extinguiéndose en los ojos de su oponente. Aquello era demasiado. Sí, matar es matar lo mires por donde lo mires, pero no es lo mismo matar simplemente porque alguien más te dice que lo hagas.

-¡Oh, Potty se siente mareado, mi señor!- gritó Bellatrix pisando la cara del mago muerto con la suela ancha de sus botas de cuero negro- creo que debemos mandarlo de regreso a la mansión, quizá pueda preparar la cena después de ponerse a llorar por su desgracia, claro.

-¡Bella!- gritó Voldemort- deja en paz al muchacho y ataca ¡Potter! Ve con Severus, necesita una mano.

Sin levantar aún la cara del suelo, temiendo que las arcadas pudieran volver, Harry caminó trastabillante hasta donde el profesor Snape luchaba con tres personas al mismo tiempo. Cuando el muchacho se acercó a ellos, los tres combatientes se detuvieron temerosos de lo que el héroe oscuro pudiera hacerles. Harry tuvo ganas de gritar. Conocía a aquellas personas. Severus Snape se quedó también inmóvil, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada ni por los tres chicos que miraban embelesados el brazo marcado de Harry, ni por el mismo Potter cuyas manos temblaban al levantar la varita.

Snape bufó antes de volver en sí y terminar aquella escena con un potente hechizo aturdidor que derribó a los tres chicos, haciéndolos parecer muertos aunque no lo estaban.

-Lanza la maldición asesina- dijo Severus sin apenas mover los labios- ninguno de ellos va a sobrevivir de todos modos y no podrán mirarte ahora.

-No podemos sólo…- dijo Harry sin aliento, con las piernas temblando ante la idea de arrebatar tres vidas más.

-No, no podemos- dijo Snape empezando a darle la espalda- una vez en este bando, tienes que actuar como parte de esto o morir, Potter. Se acabó el héroe ¿entiendes? Si quieres mantener con vida a Draco y a los otros, haz lo que debes hacer.

Los ojos verdes de Harry se apagaron al escuchar aquella afirmación. Era verdad. Nadie lo había obligado a estar ahí. Él se había entregado, aquel era su sitio ahora. Levantó la varita. Las palabras le salieron sin dificultad, el rayo atravesó los cuerpos, que, a pesar de estar inconscientes, cambiaron de color confirmando a Harry que estaban muertos. Tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar ahí mismo. Todo era siempre igual: muerte y oscuridad, tristeza y dolor. Ese era el legado de Lord Voldemort, eso era lo único que aquel mago quien rio al ver lo que Harry había hecho, podía entregarle al mundo. Y esa era su vida ahora. La vida elegida. El pago a cambio de mantenerlo a él con vida, a él, lo único que importaba, la única persona que lo había convertido en alguien egoísta.

La batalla terminó como se suponía que debía hacerlo. Voldemort pasó caminando tranquilamente por en medio de los cadáveres, las rendijas de sus ojos vacías de toda luz, contemplaban ajenas el desastre que había traído a la comunidad. Solo los mortifagos seguían en pie, riendo y jugando aún con los cadáveres como si fueran solo sacos de arena o pelotas de futbol. El señor tenebroso no sonreía, dentro de él, lamentaba haber tenido que matarlos a todos, pero así era mejor. La mala hierba debe de cortarse de raíz, les había dado una oportunidad y no la habían aprovechado. Aquel sería el final de todos los que no se subyugaran ante su grandeza. Él era la esperanza de un nuevo mundo y los necios idealistas y traidores a la sangre no tenían lugar en él.

-Vámonos- dijo el señor oscuro en un susurro bajo que sin embargo fue escuchado por todos sus Mortifagos- regresen cuartel, yo iré a otro sitio, deben tener ya todo listo en el ministerio.

-¿Listo para qué?- preguntó Harry, perdido aún en la desolación que también había sido producto de su participación en el ataque.

-¿Cómo que de qué, Potter?- respondió Voldemort sin si quiera mirarlo.- Felicidades, hoy te proclamaré ministro de magia, todo un honor puesto que, como siempre, romperás los esquemas al ser el mago más joven en tomar el cargo y sin terminar el colegio.

Todos los mortifagos rompieron a reír mientras Harry palidecía de forma alarmante. Ministro de magia. No, aquello no era un honor, era otra humillación de Voldemort. El señor oscuro quería que todos terminaran odiándolo, quería que todo el mundo viera en qué se había convertido.

Y eso no sólo se lo había dejado en claro su nombramiento sino, el hecho de que todos los mortifagos llevaran una máscara cubriéndoles el rostro, todos menos Harry. Él, el que antes había sido el estandarte de la luz, ahora era la cara de la oscuridad y a su amparo tendría que vivir hasta que Voldemort decidiera lo contrario.

Era un mortifago títere, sí, lo sabía.

Todo mundo querría matarlo ahora al atreverse a tomar el cargo sabiendo que quien estaría detrás de él sería la crema y nata del lado oscuro de la guerra.

Pero tenía que seguir en pie, por Draco. Él sabía que era algo injusto pedirle al chico al que amaba que siguiera viviendo en el mismo mundo que él estaba intentando destruir, pero era mejor eso a perderlo definitivamente. Antes ya había existido una ocasión en la que había estado a punto de pasar aquello y lo que más le dolía es que había sido por culpa suya, no había otro motivo más que ese. Y aquella vez, al contemplar el pálido rostro cubierto de llagas y sangre, se prometió a sí mismo que aquello no volvería a pasar.

Antes de desaparecer del paraje aquel en el que había estado luchando, sus ojos parecían estar contemplando de nuevo la escena. La tarde en la que sus recelos, casi hacen que pierda a Draco…

* * *

_Lo había seguido al baño de hombres del piso inferior del castillo, donde el espíritu de Myrtle la llorona aparecía de vez en cuando. Habían pasado al menos siete meses desde que los dos habían dejado de hablar y Harry aún no podía acostumbrarse a ese silencio. _

_Draco había decidido terminar con él el verano pasado, después de que Voldemort intentara matarlo en el departamento de misterios del ministerio de magia. El rubio ni siquiera le había dado la cara, se había limitado a enviarle una nota por medio de Edwin, tres sencillas líneas de caligrafía ornamentada que habían detenido el pulso del corazón del chico pelinegro: _

"_**No más, Harry. Sé que yo empecé con todo pero ya no puedo seguir con esto. Perdóname, pero es mejor así. Vive tu destino, el mío ya ha comenzado."**_

_No había más. El chico recordaba con un dolor punzante el momento en el que había leído esas palabras, primero refunfuñando, luego llorando y luego acariciando como un idiota su nombre escrito por la fina mano de Draco Malfoy. El corazón de Harry se hundió más en su pecho cuando recordó el toque de esas manos por todo su cuerpo. Él y Draco habían pasado juntos muchas noches. Los dos solían escapar a la sala de menesteres para reunirse ahí, primero tímidamente, después, con un ansia reprimida que parecía ser el resultado de haber estado pensando el uno en el otro con fuerza durante todo el día._

_Harry se había pasado la mitad de las vacaciones de navidad pensando en él, en el sabor de sus labios, en lo bien que se había sentido enredar sus dedos en aquellas finas hebras de cabello platinado. Él tampoco sabía en qué momento se había empezado a fijar en Draco Malfoy de otra forma en la que no fuera la molestia que parecía perseguirlo a donde fuera, pero ahí estaba, lo había besado una vez y ahora quería hacerlo de nuevo. No sabía si Draco sentía lo mismo que él pero a juzgar por cómo había respondido a su beso, todo parecía indicar que él también estaba… enamorado._

_Las mejillas de Harry se colorearon de pronto, pero era verdad. En los últimos días, después de la muerte de Cedric y al inicio del quinto año en Howgarts sentía la mirada del rubio a donde quiera que fuera. Al principio pensó que sería por mero deporte, o sea, simplemente por encontrar nuevas maneras de torturarlo, pero, si lo pensaba con cuidado, Draco ya no parecía tan interesado en las peleas estúpidas como antes. Si bien aún terminaban intercambiando un par de insultos en la clase de pociones, lo cierto era que la mirada de Draco en él era más constante que las peleas que antes componían su relación._

_Y quizá Harry se había acostumbrado a esa mirada hasta que terminó aceptándola y deseándola cuando no la podía sentir. Quizá fue todo cosa de la curiosidad, de querer saber qué significaba aquel cambio en Draco Malfoy, de querer descubrir si en Draco había más que solo actos despreciables, arrogancia y frialdad. Y así, la curiosidad lo llevó a mirar también a Malfoy más de lo que debía, a esperar encontrárselo en el pasillo simplemente para ver si estaba mirándolo de nuevo o escuchar su voz y sentir un revoloteo de mariposas en el estomago si el rubio se acercaba más a él y decía su apellido con aquel tono afectado que los descendientes de la casa Malfoy usaban tan bien. _

_Y fue después del beso, que lo supo: se había enamorado de él ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía, no entendía qué de Draco le había atraído, no sabía si eran sus ojos grises, tan profundos y brillantes como la plata liquida de los recuerdos flotando en la superficie de un pensadero. O su cabello rubio, casi blanco, por donde la luz del sol se colaba regalándole un nuevo amanecer cada que podía mirarlo. Le gustaba todo de Draco, la manera en la que caminaba, erguido y orgulloso, cómodo con todo lo que él era, con todo lo que hacía y decía. Estaba enamorado de Draco y la fuerza de ese amor naciente lo había obligado a buscar más besos después de navidad._

_Y fue la sala de menesteres el único testigo de la primera vez que juntaron sus cuerpos. El dolor de Harry se hizo más grande al recordar aquella ocasión. La corbata de Draco en el suelo, las túnicas arrugadas, los cabellos revueltos y los labios hinchados. De un tiempo acá, las caricias por encima de la ropa habían dejado de ser suficientes e incluso sus pieles parecían estorbar a la hora de estar juntos. _

_Harry podía leer aún el deseo de sus ojos reflejado en los ojos de Draco. Harry parecía estar oyendo el ronco gemido que salió del pecho del joven Malfoy cuando con suavidad, entró en él y lo hizo suyo con calma a pesar de la pasión que ardía en su pecho. Harry todavía podía escuchar la voz de Draco pronunciando su nombre, la estrecha y cálida entrada del heredero de los Malfoy acariciando su miembro hinchado, cabalgándolo, haciéndolo gruñir y morder el cuello blanco de Draco, Draco clavando sus uñas en su espalda, moviéndose al compas de sus caderas, haciendo reales los sueños que Harry ni siquiera sabía que quería hacer realidad, y después, haciéndole conocer sensaciones que nadie más podría hacerle volver a sentir. Y lo más hermoso de aquella vez, incluso más que las luces que vio cuando un destello de placer lo llevó a conocer las estrellas que leían en el cielo en clase de astronomía, fue que aquella primera vez no fue la última._

_Los encuentros furtivos en la sala de menesteres se repitieron una y otra vez después de aquella noche haciendo que los dos jóvenes aprendieran a amarse al amparo de la oscuridad y la soledad de aquella sala. El entregarse el uno al otro era nuevo para los dos a pesar de los alardes de Draco acerca de la experiencia que había acumulado en tantos años. Harry solía sonreír cuando su amante decía aquello, puesto que, si recordaba bien, las manos de Draco habían temblado tanto como las suyas la primera vez que se atrevieron a tocarse desnudos, sin morir de vergüenza el uno en frente del otro. Y aunque al dejar Howgarts habían cambiado la sala de menesteres por un mal arreglado cuarto en el caldero chorreante, al que acudían cada que podían (Draco después de beberse una botella de poción multijugos a la que agregaba el pelo de un mago incauto y cualquiera y Harry, bajo el amparo infalible de su capa invisible) todas aquellas caricias y besos nunca parecían ser suficientes._

_Y aquello había sido la felicidad, más que eso. Harry no recordaba ninguna otra época más feliz. Incluso después de lo del departamento de misterios, después de perder a Sirius en el arco aquel donde Bellatrix lo había lanzado, el chico Potter había encontrado consuelo en Draco: en su silencio reconfortante que no tenía lugar para preguntas estúpidas y palabras vacías que le prometían que todo estaba bien, porque nada estaba bien. Harry sólo se sentía vivo en sus labios que curaban cada una de sus heridas, las de su cuerpo y las de su alma, y en el calor de su cuerpo y de sus labios que llenaban la pérdida con la llama de un amor que apenas estaba creciendo._

_Por eso Harry no había aceptado aquella ruptura como si nada, no podía rendirse. Draco estaba alejándose de él, y Harry seguía persiguiéndolo, tratando de averiguar que se traía entre manos. Incluso sus amigos lo habían notado, Hermione insistía en que lo de Draco se le estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión y era todo cierto. Sus amigos pensaban que era simplemente por las sospechas de Harry de que Draco se hubiera convertido de una vez por todas en mortifago, y eso estaba bien. Sinceramente, Harry no se imaginaba aún diciéndoles a Ron y a Hermione que se estaba muriendo por dentro al no poder tener a Draco cerca, que su vida nunca antes había sido más horrible, que ni siquiera los besuqueos con Ginny Weasley podían distraerlo de la horripilante sensación de abandono y soledad que Draco le había dejado._

_Y ahí estaba ahora en el baño todavía inundado. Había notado en los últimos días que Draco había ido ahí y al principio, Harry se había sentido tan intimidado ante la idea de hablar con él y que esta vez el final fuera de verdad definitivo, que no se había atrevido a entrar. Pero esta vez, los sollozos provenientes del baño lo disuadieron de seguir faltándole al respeto a su casa y se decidió a ser valiente. Si de cualquier modo perdía a Draco para siempre nadie podía decir que al menos no lo había intentado, porque…_

_Su corazón dolió en su pecho al ver la imagen que lo recibió: Draco lloraba desconsoladamente, su pálido rostro, más blanco aún, estaba enrojecido y las lágrimas caían desde sus ojos con libertad, el chico ni siquiera hacía esfuerzo alguno por calmarse. Se diría que el joven estaba solo, pero el espíritu de Myrtle estaba ahí, acariciándolo – o al menos esa impresión daba- diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que confiara en ella, que no tenía por qué seguir teniendo miedo._

_-Si no hago lo que tengo que hacer va a matarme- decía Draco con voz entrecortada- si no cumplo matará a mi familia, pero yo no quiero, no puedo hacerlo, pensé que podría pero…_

_Se calló. Sus ojos plateados levantaron la vista del suelo y se quedaron clavados en el rostro de Harry que avanzaba con lentitud hacia él. El pelinegro quería lanzarse en sus brazos, tomar el lugar de Myrtle y jurarle a Draco que si él no se sentía capaz de hacer lo que tenía que hacer, Harry lo haría por él, que haría lo que fuera porque dejara de llorar porque nunca antes había visto sufrir a un Malfoy. Y ver a Draco llorando era incluso más doloroso que pensar en todas las personas que había perdido a lo largo de su vida, era más doloroso que una cruciatus ejecutada con odio verdadero, era horrible y eso no debía de estar pasando._

_-Draco, yo….- dijo el joven Potter con la garganta seca, haciendo que Draco se levantara a trompicones del suelo y que tratara inútilmente de limpiar su rostro cuando él estuvo a punto de tocarlo._

_-¡Vete!- le dijo el rubio con una voz potente que Harry jamás le había escuchado- ¡Lárgate de aquí Potter! ¡Ahora!_

_-No- dijo Harry tranquilamente a pesar de que el rechazo de Draco lo había herido en dos segundos- por favor no, no me pidas que me vaya Draco, ya no puedo dejarte así, no quiero estar lejos de ti, no lo acepto._

_-No me importa- dijo Draco mirándolo con odio- tú no me importas, nunca me importaste. Sí, fue divertido mientras duró pero no más ¿entiendes? ¡Lárgate de aquí, ahora!_

_-Draco…- dijo Harry tratando de que su voz sonara tranquila- déjame ayudarte, escuché lo que decías, por favor, no quiero dejarte solo, no quiero que estés así, si hay algo que no puedes hacer déjame hacerlo por ti, déjame ayudarte._

_Draco rio fríamente y aquella risa heló la sangre de Harry. Draco se estaba burlando de él y el muchacho creía adivinar la razón: Draco había madurado mucho en aquel tiempo que habían estado separados, sospechaba que la inminente guerra que se cernía entre ellos era la razón, después de todo el heredero de los Malfoy había tomado el lugar que le correspondía mientras Harry ¿qué había estado haciendo él? ¡Ah sí! Se la había pasado aquellos meses enfurruñado, perdiendo el tiempo con su viejo libro de pociones avanzadas, preocupándose por los absurdos recuerdos de la vida de Voldemort que Dumbledore le mostraba a veces y claro, pretendiendo estar perdidamente enamorado de la pelirroja Weasley, su novia desde que hubieran ganado el torneo de quidditch. Y si a eso le añadía su brillante discurso de ahora, estaba claro que "estúpido" era apenas un adjetivo suficiente para describirlo con justicia._

_-Yo no soy algo de lo que debas preocuparte, Potter, mejor ve y sigue acostándote con Ginny Weasley- dijo él, sin dolor, simplemente como una recomendación sincera que hirió a Harry con más fuerza. Aquello quería decir que eso ni siquiera molestaba a Draco, como había sido su intención._

_-Tú sabes tan bien como yo que lo de Ginny es solo…_

_-No me importa lo que ella sea para ti- dijo él con un suspiro cansado- no me importa si te coges a todas las chicas imbéciles que están detrás de ti porque eres "el elegido". Y ¿sabes por qué no me importa? Porque no puedo permitirme el lujo de preocuparme por alguien más que no sea mi familia, y tú… tú siempre me haces sentir preocupado y yo… solo vete ¿quieres? Déjame solo Harry, te dije que esto es mejor así._

_Harry… el chico sabía que pronunciar su nombre había sido un desliz, él sabía que aquello no quería decir nada pero aún así, se acercó a él e hizo lo que se había muerto de ganas por hacer desde que empezara el año: abrazarlo, pegarlo a su cuerpo, acariciar su cabello y luego, lentamente, tiernamente, besarlo, volver a sentir que era suyo del mismo modo en el que él le pertenecía a Draco. Y el rubio tembló en sus brazos, no opuso resistencia pero sus brazos seguían inertes a su costado, incapaz de abrazarse a Harry porque le había costado tanto dejarlo ir que hubiera sido una idiotez aferrarse a él una vez más. No, aquello no estaba en el plan, no podía dejarse llevar, de verdad no._

_Draco rompió el beso, empujó a Harry con fuerza y lo apuntó con su varita, mirándolo con odio y rabia que en vano intentaban ocultar el amor que aún ardía en ellos._

_-No vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo Draco con voz helada- yo no soy como tu club de tontitas ¿entiendes? No puedes hacer de mi lo que quieras y además, no quiero que lo hagas, nunca más. Aléjate de mi Potter, nuestros caminos estaban separados desde el momento en el que decidiste no darme la mano aquella vez, en primer año. _

_-¡Mientes!- gritó Harry empezando a desesperarse, la vista nublada por el dolor que le producían las palabras de Draco._

_-Los Malfoy jamás hablamos en vano, Potter- dijo él sin dejar de mirarlo- mis palabras tienen valor y si te digo que se acabó, se acabó. Si digo que no te quiero, que nunca te quise y que todo lo que vivimos fue un error, es porque es así. Y si te digo ahora que te largues antes de que te haga más daño, te largas ¿entiendes? No es tan difícil._

_Harry lo contempló frunciendo el ceño. No, aquel no era su Draco, él no podía estarle diciendo esas cosas, no podía, simplemente no. El muchacho se levantó del suelo y se abalanzó una vez más hacia Draco, quien esta vez, lo lanzó por los aires con un movimiento de su varita. Vaya, así que Draco había dominado ya los hechizos no verbales. Aún así, Harry se levantó de nuevo, no podía rendirse, había llegado tan lejos ya… Draco lo vio levantarse y sintió que la debilidad volvía a invadirlo de nuevo. Era difícil decir aquellas cosas pero no tan difícil como ver que Harry no se rendiría, que no le creería, que no querría ver lo que Draco era ahora. Lo que era ahora…_

_-¡CRUCIO!- gritó Draco y Harry cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor._

_Draco puso en el hechizo todo el odio que sentía, pero no el odio hacía Harry sino, el odio a sí mismo, a sus padres, a lord Voldemort ya la misión suicida que le había encomendado. Quizá de ese modo Harry vería que él ya no era él mismo. Quizá de ese modo, Harry renunciaría a él y Draco por fin sería libre, al menos en ese aspecto._

_Draco terminó la maldición. Potter seguía retorciéndose en el piso y el rubio sonrió con malicia, era todo lo que le quedaba. Si Harry no se iba después de eso, si Harry seguía ahí, rogándole aún con esos ojos verdes que volviera a su lado, él sabía que no tendría más opción que ceder._

_-Vete…- le espetó el rubio- ahora has visto en lo que me he convertido y con esto, no puedes ayudarme._

_-Así que jugaremos sucio- dijo Harry aún con la voz temblorosa por el dolor sufrido y no estaba refiriéndose al dolor de la maldición._

_-Potter…_

_-Draco…_

_-¡Deja de decir mi nombre!- dijo el rubio harto ya de todo aquel estira y afloja- ¡Cruc..!_

_-¡Sectumsempra!- gritó Harry al mismo tiempo._

_Y el mundo se desvaneció. Draco empezó a sentir que densos cortes se hundían en su piel, que la sangre resbalaba por todo su cuerpo sin que él pudiera hacer nada. ¡No, no, no, yo no quería que esto pasara!, decía Harry. Pero tampoco eso importaba. Draco se sentía tan lejos de todo, algunos espasmos recorrían su cuerpo pero, aquella paz en medio del dolor y el miedo que había sentido todos aquellos meses era tan suave, tan cálida que quería quedarse ahí por siempre._

_Lejos de aquel mundo oscuro que le había hecho renunciar a la única persona que había amado en toda su vida. Lejos de la absurda idea de que él pudiera matar de verdad a Albus Dumbledore. Lejos de Harry y del brillante destino que le esperaba, aquel destino donde un Malfoy no podría tener lugar jamás. Harry… sus ojos se cerraron por fin y sintió los brazos del pelinegro rodeándolo de nuevo al igual que el sonido de pasos alarmados y la voz del profesor Snape a lo lejos. Pero morir en los brazos de Harry, vaya que aquella era una hermosa forma de morir, claro que sí y ahora se preguntaba por qué Voldemort le temía tanto a la idea de dejar de existir, por qué temía tanto a aquella paz…_

_-Draco…- su voz llegaba hacía él, lejana como una caricia de otro mundo- Draco, por favor, despierta._

_No. No quería despertar. Estaba muerto ¿Por qué no podían dejarlo en paz?_

_-Draco- decía la voz nuevamente. Harry había pasado ahí la noche entera, sin importarle la mirada extrañada de la señora Pomfrey y las preguntas sin final de sus amigos.- Por favor Draco, vuelve a mí, vuelve…_

_No. No quiero volver. Déjame en paz, Potter ¿Potter?_

_Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. No recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que el altercado en el baño ocurriera. El rostro de Harry se hizo visible ante él, sus ojos verdes estaban rojos, señal de que había estado llorando como un bebé a su lado todo aquel rato. Las pupilas color esmeralda centellearon con alegría cuando el gris de las suyas se quedó quieto en ellas. _

_Demonios ¿Es que aquel imbécil nunca se cansaría de importunarlo?_

_-¡Draco!- gritó Harry sin importarle nada porque era muy tarde, porque en la habitación no había nadie más y porque nunca jamás en su vida se había sentido tan aliviado de ver el brillo de unos ojos, los ojos que más amaba en el universo._

_-Deja de gritar- dijo Draco demasiado cansado para protestar porque Harry estuviera tomándolo fuertemente de la mano, sus dedos entrelazados dándole calor y seguridad._

_-Draco, perdóname, no sabía lo que hacía, no sabía que ese hechizo…_

_-Nunca pones atención en clases- dijo el rubio haciendo sonreír a Harry- parece que todo ese rollo de ser "el elegido" te hace sentir con derecho a pensar mil formas de enrollarte con Ginevra en lugar de hacer anotaciones y por eso terminas jugando con magia oscura sin saber qué demonios puedes hacerle a la gente._

_-Ya sé que soy estúpido Draco- dijo Harry sabiendo que nunca había dicho algo con tanta sinceridad- pero… yo no quería dañarte, Snape casi me mata y yo lo hubiera dejado hacerlo. Además, si no pongo atención en clase es porque estaba pensando en ti, en la forma en la que tratabas de alejarte de mí. Parece que estás yendo a un lugar al que no puedo acompañarte._

_-Es que no puedes- dijo Draco, levantando la otra mano que Harry no sostenía y acariciando el rostro del chico lentamente.- Así que… bueno, ya te lo dije de mil maneras pero…_

_-¡No voy a alejarte de mí!_

_-Oh sí, lo harás- dijo Draco sin poder evitar una sonrisa- Potter, somos una historia de amor que no vale la pena ¿entiendes? ¿Qué clase de historia romántica acaba así? Estuvimos a punto de matarnos, en la guerra combatiremos en bandos opuestos, mi padre te odia, tus amigos me odian a mí… Y Voldemort y todo lo demás y… ¿No lo ves, Harry? _

_-¿Dijiste amor?- dijo Harry con la mirada brillante, sintiendo fuegos artificiales en su interior y haciendo caso omiso de todo lo demás que había dicho el joven Malfoy- Draco, tú…_

_-Te amo, sí- dijo el rubio sin bajar la mirada, sin sonrojarse, pero diciéndolo con tal sinceridad que el corazón de Harry casi explota dentro de su pecho.- pero ¿qué importancia tiene eso? las cosas siguen igual que antes, no tiene caso._

_-Sí tiene caso- dijo el pelinegro inclinándose hasta rozar sus labios con los suyos- al menos para mí. Todos los demás pueden ir y joder su vida como les plazca ¿sabes? Ya me cansé de preocuparme por todos ellos, por lo que piensan y esperan de mí. Tienes razón, nuestras vidas están demasiado bien organizadas pero, ¿no te das cuenta que esto, lo que tenemos, es lo único que se escapa del guión, lo único que podemos llamar nuestro? _

_-¿Y?- dijo Draco, empezando a sentirse mareado sin saber si era por la pérdida de sangre o por la cercanía de Harry y el olor a hierba fresca, tierra y pergamino que siempre lo acompañaba a donde fuera._

_-Que no me importa si el mundo mágico o el universo mismo está en nuestra contra, no me importa que seas un mortifago, no me importa que sepas lanzar maldiciones imperdonables con increíble destreza- Draco sonrió- lo único que me importa es que me amas y que yo te amo a ti. _

_-Mil puntos para Gryffindor- dijo Draco sabiendo que discutir con Harry ya no era una opción- eres el primer Gryffindor que recibe puntos por ser un imbécil romántico, y el estúpido más grande de Inglaterra y sus alrededores lo sabes ¿verdad?_

_-Sí…- dijo Harry riendo a pesar de todo- pero soy tu imbécil, así que está bien._

_-Mi imbécil…- dijo Draco empezando a sentir sueño otra vez- no todo será así de sencillo, Harry, no sabes lo que Voldemort está pidiéndome y tú sabes que lo haré._

_-No sabemos qué pasará después, Draco- dijo Harry seriamente, acercándose más a su boca- ni siquiera yo sé qué tendré que hacer, quizá también tenga que matar, no lo sé. Pero esto, lo que está pasando ahora, tenerte a ti, eso es lo único seguro que hay y nada de lo que hagas cambiará lo que siento, nada ¿entiendes tú eso?_

_-No, no lo entiendo- dijo Draco poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry- pero, supongo que tienes razón. Ya nos preocuparemos luego._

_-Un millón de puntos para Slytherin- dijo Harry tomando aquello como una silente rendición de parte de Draco._

_Sus labios volvieron a colisionar, esta vez sin prisa, sin preguntas y sin respuestas. Fue un beso lento y feliz, un beso que supo a agua en medio del desierto, a calma en medio de la tempestad. Aquel beso le hizo desear a Draco ser alguien nuevo, alguien mejor que pudiera amar y ser amado sin miedo a la oscuridad. Y Harry deseó no volver a perderlo, deseo protegerlo, deseo que aquel beso le hiciera recordar por siempre lo que en esta vida significa amar…_

* * *

Y ahora Draco estaba ahí, frente a él, mirándolo con una sonrisa resplandeciente que casi lo hace gritar. La habitación dejó de dar vueltas a su alrededor. Aquello no podía ser real ¿o sí? No, claro que no ¿por qué Draco iba a estar en ese lugar? Harry cerró los ojos, sin moverse del lugar donde había aparecido y escuchando de pronto el ruido infernal de una batalla en la sala de Malfoy Mannor ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Dra…- pronunció en voz alta.

-¡Shhh!- dijo el rubio acercándose a la puerta- _¡Muffiato!- _agregó antes de caminar hacia Harry.- Antes de que empieces a decirme que es una locura y que vas a matarme por actuar como un imbécil y haber venido aquí a buscarte, bésame ¿quieres?

La sonrisa de los labios de Draco era tan brillante y tan real, que sin pensarlo dos segundos el pelinegro corrió a su encuentro, lo estrechó en sus brazos e hizo exactamente lo que Draco le había pedido que hiciera. En esos gloriosos segundos, mientras la boca de Draco se amoldaba la suya en una perfecta sinfonía de lengua, dientes y labios que iban y venían trayendo de un solo golpe toda la luz de las estrellas del cielo a su corazón, nada importaba. No iba a preguntar nada acerca de la batalla de afuera, no preguntaría ni siquiera la razón de aquella estupidez que Draco estaba haciendo. Simplemente seguía acariciándolo, acabando con sus manos de una vez con el dolor y el frío de la distancia. Sólo una vez más ¿eso era tan malo, desear de ese modo a Draco una vez más?

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Harry, separándose de él a regañadientes, sintiendo que las manos de Draco luchaban por despojarlo de su túnica negra- ¿Quién más está contigo?

-Todos- dijo el rubio sin dejar de jalar la ropa de Harry- misión especial. Sabíamos que Voldemort no estaría hoy, creímos que…

-¡Volverá apenas se entere de que están aquí!- gritó Harry, casi alejándose de Draco.

-No, no lo hará- dijo él con confianza- ¿no lo entiendes? Desde que Voldemort te tiene aquí, nada le importa, se cree invencible y probablemente lo sea. Un ataque más o menos de la Orden del Fénix es para él apenas una molestia.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?- dijo Harry sumamente confundido.

-Por ti…- le dijo Draco mirándolo a los ojos de una forma tan seria y tan triste que al chico se le heló el corazón.

-Draco…- susurró Harry- pero…

-¡Potter, deja de hablar! ¿Quieres?- Harry sonrió.

Siempre era una señal de peligro que Draco lo llamara por su apellido. Pero es que, tenerlo ahí, sentir de nuevo su piel, notar como tan solo con tenerlo en sus brazos su cuerpo despertaba pidiendo la cercanía de aquel otro chico, era tan irreal, tan completamente increíble que tenía ganas de huir de la completa hermosura de aquel rostro. Pero aquel era su Draco, y si aquello era todo lo que tendrían, al diablo con todo lo demás.

Harry acarició sus labios, los suyos curvándose en una sonrisa traviesa e infantil. Draco tenía razón, Voldemort no volvería a la mansión y los otros mortifagos no se molestarían en buscarlo en primera, porque ninguno de ellos terminaba por aceptarlo aún y en segunda, porque muy probablemente pensarían que había ido al mismo lugar que el señor tenebroso. Aquello era tan perfecto, casi tanto como el pecho desnudo de Draco asomando debajo de una liviana camisa blanca, los firmes pectorales invitándolo a tocarlo, los suaves pezones endureciendo al contacto del aire frío que se colaba por la ventana entreabierta de la habitación.

-Por fin entendiste- dijo Draco dejándose llevar también, descubriendo el torso de Harry y regalándose las manos con el firme tacto de la espalda del otro muchacho.

-No del todo- dijo el pelinegro, frotando su entrepierna sobre la ya notoria erección de Draco- pero si dices que has venido por mí, has que tu estupidez valga la pena.

Draco rió. Harry le lanzó un encantamiento a la puerta para evitar que se abriera y miró a Draco antes de esconder su rostro en aquel cuello blanco y delgado que lo invitaba a posar sus labios en él, a morderlo, a olerlo y encontrar de nuevo en esa piel la felicidad que creyó no volver a sentir jamás. Lo besó con ganas, sin orden, sintiéndose loco y enfebrecido, sabiendo que al otro lado de la puerta se libraba una batalla pero ¿acaso no siempre había sido igual? ¿No habían tenido que amarse siempre a escondidas, sabiendo que el mundo real exigía de ellos más que una insulsa historia de pasión adolescente? Pero lo suyo era más que eso.

Harry lo sabía por el modo en el que las manos de Draco quitaban sus pantalones de encima y sus dedos, finos y algo fríos se colaban por debajo de la ropa interior, apretando sus nalgas y acariciando su erección por encima de la ropa. Aquella conexión que lo mantenía atado a Draco, era más que sus labios bajando por su pecho, lamiendo sus pezones, su lengua traviesa explorando aquel ombligo, dulce y profundo. Lo suyo con Draco era más que su lengua descendiendo por el vientre plano del otro chico, más que la calidez de su miembro, comenzando a gotear de anticipación, totalmente hinchado, su color rosado haciendo contraste con aquella hermosa piel albina, y el suave vello platinado que lo cubría… lo de ellos dos era más que sus cuerpos uniéndose, más que sus manos buscándose: lo suyo era un asunto de almas fundiéndose la una en la otra, y la unión corporal era apenas un mero reflejo del éxtasis glorioso que los invadía al sentir aquello.

-¡Oh, Harry!

La lengua del pelinegro lamió el eje de Draco sin dejar un solo espacio libre de saliva. El rubio estaba haciendo un esfuerzo soberano por no excitarse demasiado y hacer que aquello terminara antes de tiempo. Pero la boca de Harry, besando la punta de su pene, sus labios abriéndose y resbalando por la cálida longitud de su eje totalmente duro y su vena palpitante, era demasiado. Harry bajó y subió por él, tragándoselo todo sin sentir arcadas, saboreándolo, haciendo que Draco se tambaleara en medio de la cama, su cama, la cama que su padre había elegido para él incluso antes de haber nacido.

Harry soltó su pene y comenzó a trepar por encima de su cuerpo, totalmente desnudo. Draco gimió al sentirlo arriba de él y enredó sus brazos en su cuello, obligando a Harry a estar más cerca de él, lo besaba mientras sentía la erección de Harry frotándose en su vientre, la suya propia apretada entre las piernas del pelinegro que mordía sus labios, que lamía sus dientes. Draco hizo que Harry se diera la vuelta en el colchón y las suntuosas sabanas que lo cubrían. Lo tendió encima de la cama y descendió por su cuello, no se entretuvo mucho en sus pezones. El chico quería sentirlo todo, subsanar la ausencia, olvidarse también de lo que había ido a hacer, del plan de la Orden del Fénix. Mientras sus manos jugaban con los testículos de Harry, quien gruñó y empezó a acariciar el mismo sus pectorales, nada más que hacer que su amado sintiera placer importaba.

Draco se dio la media vuelta sobre el cuerpo de Harry, ofreciéndole su ano rosado y un poco dilatado. Harry miró aquella estrecha entrada y mientras Draco se ocupaba de lamer sus testículos y todo el camino de vello oscuro de su eje, él sintió la súbita necesidad de lamer aquel cálido agujero, de besarlo, de saborearlo y adentrar su lengua en él tanto como le fuera posible. Las lamidas y los besos de Harry, hacían juego con el chupeteo intenso y rítmico de la boca de Draco en su pene, la lengua del pelirrojo lamiéndolo de arriba abajo como si se tratara de alguno de los caramelos más deliciosos de Honeydukes. La lengua de Harry queriendo entrar tanto como le fuera imposible en aquella amarga y cálida estrechez. Harry se retorcía de placer en medio de la succión de Draco, aquel húmedo calor no tenía comparación.

Draco se detuvo de repente. La lengua de Harry y los dedos del pelinegro que trataban de estimularlo, ya no eran suficientes. Lo quería todo, todo el calor de Harry, todo su ardiente pene dentro de él. Quería cabalgarlo, sentir que moría sintiendo que Harry lo invadía todo. Solo eso, una vez más, la última Harry, la última y tal vez, solo tal vez eso me ayude a hacer lo que debo hacer.

Draco se levanto, dándole a Harry una última lamida que lo hizo estremecerse. El rubio se volteó nuevamente y se acostó sobre Harry, de modo que sus piernas quedaron abiertas a sus costados. El pelinegro estaba sonrojado, una fina capa de sudor cubriendo su frente, rizando su cabello oscuro en la parte de adelante. Draco sintió ganas de llorar de tan hermoso que era, pero se contuvo, y bajó su cuerpo, su pecho sobre el de Harry, sus labios volviendo a besarlo profundamente, su lengua experta trazando sus labios, su ano palpitante rozando con el pene de Harry, aún sin meterlo, simplemente sintiéndolo, deseándolo, las manos de Harry acariciando sus glúteos, arañándolos, sus dedos volviendo a adentrarse en él.

-Ahora o nunca, Potter- dijo Draco, entre beso y beso- quiero sentirte, hazme tuyo, de nuevo, para siempre…

Las palabras de Draco se perdieron en un gemido cuando Harry metió de golpe un tercer dedo a su ano. Era obvio que el pelinegro tampoco podía más. Draco gruñó y con una mano tomó la erección de Harry entre sus dedos, acercando aquel caliente eje de carne al lugar en el que tenía que estar. Harry se levantó un poco, y con una mirada, le hizo saber a Draco que él también quería lo mismo. El rubio sonrió con malicia, bajó de la cama y corrió a recoger su varita del suelo, solamente para poder obtener de ella un poco de liquido viscoso y con olor a almendras que dejó caer por el miembro de Harry, haciendo que el pelinegro refunfuñara y luego gimiera por el suave masaje con el que Draco lo esparcía por todo él. Sin esperar más, Draco dejo que la punta del pene de Harry entrara en él y él mismo, sin ayuda del pelinegro, fue bajando por el miembro duro e hinchado que en seguida le provocó un espasmo de placer al hacer que el pene de Harry golpeara su próstata.

-¡Oh joder, Draco!- susurró Harry cerrando los ojos, notando como el fuego abrazador de la estrechez de Draco volvía a aprisionarlo como la primera vez.

-Joder…- dijo el rubio con voz seductora- eso es lo que vas a hacerme Potter, rápido y duro ¿entiendes?

_Por supuesto, _ quiso decir, pero se calló al sentir que Draco subía y bajaba por su miembro, el heredero de los Malfoy lo cabalgaba con prisa, y pronto las caderas de Harry tomaron el ritmo de Draco. Aquello era el cielo, claro que lo era. Draco subía y bajaba, su miembro hinchado rebotaba en el vientre de Harry quien lo tomó y empezó a acariciarlo.

El calor de la habitación era insoportable, el rubio sentía el agradable cosquilleo recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza mientras los gemidos de Harry , entremezclados con susurros de "Oh Draco, Oh Draco muévete más, más…" llenaban el silencio. Harry trataba de pensar en otra cosa para retrasar aún el momento de correrse, pero era difícil, así que salió de Draco solo el tiempo suficiente para levantarse, tomar al rubio por los brazos, hacerlo hincarse a cuatro patas sobre la cama, y volver a tomarlo con algo de brusquedad, cosa que Draco no le reclamó. El rubio sintió las embestidas de Harry como un regalo divino, el joven Potter bombeaba con entusiasmo dentro de su cuerpo, enviándole descargas eléctricas desde su ano a su columna, de su columna a todo el cuerpo.

Estaba cerca, tan malditamente cerca…. Sin dejar de joderlo, Harry pegó su pecho a él y Draco, al sentir su rostro cerca de sus hombros, acercó su boca a la de Harry y comenzó a besarlo mientras las embestidas de Harry, junto con sus manos que ahora tocaban torpemente su pecho, su vientre y su miembro, lo acercaban más al orgasmo. El pelinegro sudaba, gemía dentro de la boca de Draco, aquello era perfecto, de verdad lo era, Draco mordió su labio y el temblor del cuerpo del chico, así como el prolongado gemido que salió de su boca, le hicieron saber al pelinegro que su Draco había alcanzado el cielo. El semen del rubio corría por sus piernas, y también por la mano de Harry que seguía acariciando el pene aún duro de Draco, resbaladizo ahora por la cantidad enorme de liquido blanco que seguía saliendo aún de él.

-¡Harry!- dijo Draco con voz ronca- ¡Oh Harry, cómo había extrañado esto!

Aquello fue suficiente para que el pelinegro sintiera también de una sola vez la brutal descarga de energía fruto del orgasmo. Se corrió dentro de Draco quien recibió el liquido caliente de Harry dentro suyo como un último regalo de placer. Harry salió de dentro de él y Draco se giró en sus brazos para volver a besarlo de nuevo, esta vez con calma, con dulzura, con la mutua conciencia de estar satisfechos y de saberse amados más allá de todo.

Harry sonrió en medio de su beso. A veces, había pequeñas chispas como aquella que podían alejar la oscuridad de su vida, haciendo olvidar incluso que había sido él mismo quien había convocado a las sombras. Pero ahora no importaba, no. Porque en sus brazos, no estaba ardiendo una chispa: Draco, era en realidad el sol, el único capaz de apartar a las tinieblas.

-Te amo- susurró Harry abrazándose con fuerza al cuerpo desnudo de su amado.

-Te amo más, Harry Potter- dijo Draco, sonriendo apaciblemente, haciendo que Harry sonriera porque él sabía que el pelinegro tenía un fetiche con la forma en la que él pronunciaba su nombre.

Unos cuantos besos más después, Draco los limpió a los dos con un movimiento de su varita y se llevó a Harry a la cama, acostándose en sus brazos, escondiendo su cabello rubio en el firme pecho del joven Potter quien tenía en el rostro esa sonrisa estúpida y feliz que lo hacía lucir como un niño de cinco años volando sobre su primera escoba de juguete.

-Podríamos haber tenido todo esto la vida entera- dijo Harry, jugando con el cabello de Draco.

-Lo sé, Harry- dijo él, notando que la tristeza volvía a invadirlo. La despedida estaba cada vez más cerca.- pero, no hablemos de ello ¿quieres?

-Siento como si me estuviera despidiendo de ti otra vez- dijo el pelinegro haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Draco- y ya sé que lo de hoy no es más que una tregua, pero, no deja de dolerme.

-Ni a mí…- dijo él acariciando su mejilla. Vaya que él lo entienda malditamente bien- pero… esto era lo que querías ¿no es cierto?

-Sí…- dijo Harry con un suspiro- si tú estás bien, si estás vivo… no me importa nada más. Ni siquiera saber que otra gente está muriendo, que yo tendré que matarla… sé que es horrible decirlo, pero mentirte y decir que lamento haberme unido a Voldemort para salvarte a ti, sería mucho peor.

-¿Eso es lo que está haciendo?- dijo Draco abrazándose a él con más fuerza- ¿Va a seguir matando?

-Lo hará…- dijo Harry con una voz lejana que hizo temblar a Draco- ya no le importa nada, absolutamente nada. Piensa que será más sencillo matarlos a todos y empezar de nuevo que tratar de convencer a la oposición. Va a empezar a matar en Howgarts, todos los niños que se nieguen a ir al colegio desaparecerán, también sus padres. Lo mismo en el ministerio… él quiere humillarme más, Draco, me convertirá en ministro y yo… yo tendré que acabar con todos los que se nieguen a seguirme ¿sabes cuán horrible será eso? Y los muggles, los muggles seguirán teniendo bajas, él los caza por deporte… primero será Inglaterra, después… ni siquiera quiero pensarlo, Lord Voldemort de verdad tiene el mundo a sus pies.

-No a todo el mundo, Harry- dijo Draco con un nudo en la garganta.

Ahora conocía el plan de Voldemort. La primera parte de su misión estaba completa. Pero la segunda, ahora mismo no estaba tan seguro de poder cumplirla, no quería hacerlo en todo caso, no podía… pero era la única forma de hacerlo ¿no es cierto? Era la única forma de salvar al mundo mágico y tal vez, si tenía suerte, salvar a Harry, salvarse a sí mismo.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo el pelinegro sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, sonriendo ante la mención de su nombre por los labios de Draco como siempre lo hacía al escucharlo.

-Digo que no todo el mundo está a servicio del señor tenebroso- dijo Draco con más convicción de la que sentía.- Tú y yo aún podemos matarlo, igual que la orden del Fenix.

-¿Qué?- dijo Harry con escepticismo.

-Él te teme- dijo Draco mirándolo a los ojos.- no quiere que lo notes, pero aún te teme. Lo venciste siendo un bebé, lo has vencido miles de veces después de eso. Eres poderoso Harry, un mago sumamente fuerte y tenemos que usar eso.

-¿Haciendo qué?- dijo Harry un poco contrariado- ¿de qué me sirve tanto poder si soy solo la mascota del señor oscuro? No hay nada que pueda hacer, Draco, y yo lo sabía cuando me metí en esto.

-Tú sólo sigue llevando a cabo tu papel- dijo Draco entrelazando sus dedos en las manos de Harry- muéstrate servil, humillado, no luches, hazle creer que estás de su lado. Eso es lo que debes hacer, convéncelo totalmente.

-Eso es lo que he intentado, pero…

-Olvídate de quién eres Harry- dijo Draco de pronto, con intensidad, con dolor- olvídate incluso de mí.

-No…- gritó Harry con verdadero pánico- eso no Draco, no, jamás voy a olvidarte, jamás haré de cuenta que no existes ¿entiendes?

-Es la única oportunidad que tenemos Harry…- dijo el chico sin fuerzas- eso es todo lo que te pido.

-No- dijo Harry firmemente.

-Sí…- dijo él besándolo- por favor, hazlo.

-No quiero olvidarte, no quiero perderte…- dijo Harry casi en un susurro

-Y no lo harás- dijo el rubio con calma- es sólo parte de la estrategia. También puedes luchar de este lado y cuando llegue el momento, te recuperaré y me recuperarás, confía en mí Harry.

-Confío en ti- dijo Harry, sintiéndose viejo y cansado de pronto.

-Entonces duérmete, abrázame y descansa esta noche- dijo Draco zanjando la conversación- déjame cuidarte hoy. Sueña con los dos, por favor.

-¿Y luego qué?- dijo Harry empezando a sentirse triste

-Y luego lucharemos Harry- susurró Draco volviendo a besarlo suavemente.- tú a tu modo y yo al mío ¿Ok?

-Draco… quiero guardar esta noche- dijo el pelinegro con los ojos entrecerrados, sus parpados a punto de ser vencidos por el sueño- si no tenemos más que este abrazo, si solo esta oscuridad puede mantenernos juntos, haz que dure para siempre.

-Lo haré…- dijo Draco acariciando su cabello, su espalda, induciendo a Harry al mundo de los sueños donde nada más importaba.

Harry se abrazó más a él. Draco lo siguió acariciando por horas, lo miró a dormir hasta que las luces del amanecer entraron a su alcoba. El chico debía admitir que Voldemort tenía un retorcido sentido del humor al haberle dado a Harry su propio cuarto, aquellas cuatro paredes donde en los últimos tres años- o quizá, desde que lo había conocido- no había dejado un solo día sin pensar en él. La hora había llegado, lo sabía porque su corazón dolía en su pecho como un montón de cristales rotos. Pero es necesario, se decía una y otra vez mientras juntaba las fuerzas necesarias para salir de los brazos de Harry, vestirse y mirar aquel rostro amado ajeno a todo dolor, ajeno a todo el plan que él y Dumbledore habían trazado.

"No vas a perderlo, Draco" había dicho Dumbledore "solo le haremos las cosas más sencillas, lo liberaremos, le daremos armas para luchar ¿entiendes? Además, las llamas del amor jamás ceden, nunca cesan y tú debes saberlo."

Draco suspiró antes de acercarse a Harry una vez más. El silencio de la habitación lo abrumaba, podía oír incluso los latidos del corazón de Harry, sus suaves ronquidos, sus ojos verdes cerrados guardándolo de todo mal. El rubio, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, levantó la varita que el señor Ollivander le había fabricado apenas unos cuantos días atrás y como si se tratara de un susurro de amor, pronunció el conjuro apuntando directamente a Harry.

-_Obliviate…- dijeron sus labios._

Draco se quedó un momento más esperando que algo en Harry cambiara, pero las modificaciones del hechizo no serían visibles, no aún. El muchacho se acercó de nuevo a Harry y besó su frente y sus labios antes de caminar al centro de la habitación y quedarse ahí un largo rato, tratando de recordar cómo se podía respirar. Lo había hecho. Harry jamás volvería a recordarlo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dijo el pequeño rubio que habitaba el cuadro en frente de su cama- ¡Ahora no va a recordarme!- agregó el niño, mirándolo con reproche.

-Lo hará…- dijo él tratando de sonreír inútilmente- cuéntale nuestra historia hasta que pueda creer que es cierta ¿quieres?

Y sin decir más, Draco giró sobre si mismo dejando para siempre la mansión Malfoy y en ella, a la persona que más amaba en este mundo, a la única que amaría aunque él ahora mismo no supiera siquiera su nombre. Las lágrimas bajaron lentamente por sus mejillas. Respirar dolía, caer en medio de la sala de Grinmauld Place dolía aún más, su alma estaba definitivamente hecha polvo. Pero aquel había sido el único modo, no sólo Harry podía decidir por los dos. Sí, dejaba a Harry libre de recuerdos de él, pero Draco los atesoraría con celo, hasta que llegara el momento de poder devolvérselos a Harry de nuevo.

Porque, también era cierto que las palabras de un Malfoy jamás se pronuncian en vano: fuera como fuera, recuperaría a Harry. Había tenido que hacer un sacrificio enorme, pero valía la pena. Aquello apenas era el principio de la batalla, la guerra no había terminado aún.


End file.
